United Weapons
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Sequal to same blood. Kagome and the ex-scared jewel hunters, and others, have started a new life and family but when a monster is spat back out of hell with the promise that no weapon made on earth can kill him, what must be done to keep their happiness?
1. A New Day

**I couldn't wait to show you all the sequal so here is the first chapter! I would like more reviews please because I loved all my other ones! Thank you to all who have reviewed on any of my stories! I do not own Inuyasha no copyright intended! Enjoy!**

**By the way, if you haven't read the first story to this sequal then go to my page and read Same Blood so you understand what the heck is happening, kay? I'm not kidding! If you ain't read the first one you will be confuzed...**

**Ah well your loss. Read on people!**

**A New Day**

The sun rose over the horizon and two half-demon's sighed in relief. The moonless night was over. Inuyasha hadn't changed much, his dog ears were still the same as were his golden eyes and claws he had gotten a little taller and had a bit more calm to his features. His silver hair had been cut so it would stay the same length that it was when he was fifteen. He always had Tetsusaiga near him and his other arm was wrapped around another half-demon.

His mate was curled up next to him in a cat like fashion she had cats ears poking out from under midnight back silky hair that cascaded down her face, back and shoulders like a waterfall. Her brown eyes were watching the sunrise and she snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth. Kagome and Inuyasha had been together for a long time.

And they had a small family to prove it…

"Mother!" shouted an annoyed voice.

Kagome sighed and got out of her mates embrace to see what the matter was. Her sleek black cats tail poked out from under her short white and blue kimono she had her curved and dainty cats claws at her sides and her weapon Exscarra at her hip.

Kagome ran with feline speed to her home, a modest place that she called home. Inuyasha and her had built it from the ground up, her friends demon slaying village was in the background. They lived on the outskirts with a slightly bigger house than normal to support a growing family.

Kagome pushed the curtained doorway to the side and smiled at her children. "What's wrong Kiyomi?" she asked.

Her fifteen year old daughter looked very similar to Kagome at that age but she had little black dog ears poking out from her wavy locks and a dog tail that forced her to tear a hole in her cloths so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. Her eyes were a golden brown and she was fond of the colour red and of beating up demons just like her father.

"Keh" she said and crossed her arms and looked away closing her eyes like her father used to do a long time ago "Rye hid the Coming Darkness again and Kitsu's in on it!" she raged and punched the ground where her eight year old brother was standing a second before.

Kagome put a hand to her head. _Oh Rye… what am I going to do with you?_ Kagome picked up little Kitsu and he stuck his tongue out at his big sister.

Kitsu had silver hair and brown eyes he had human ears with dog claws and a cat's tail like his mum yet he was only eight. He had a little axe that he had nicknamed 'pointy' that hung from his waist that was made from a splinter of the Tensiagua that Sesshomaru had kindly given and had the handle of Miroku's old staff and he ran around chasing the boys who teased him with it all day. Kagome was often cross with him for doing so, he had mastered Shippo's heart-scar and his axe did have some demonic powers but he wasn't old enough yet to learn them the same goes with his claws.

Kiyomi looked almost exactly like her mother but she had dog features instead of cat, she had the same attitude as her dad and had learnt the Iron Reaver soul stealer from him when she was six and the Purifying blades just like her mother. She mostly carried a spear that would compact into a penny shaped thing she wore around her neck, it was called Coming Darkness and had the power to force the enemy to release all their demonic aura at once so that they would know how strong it was. It was made from her grandfather's fang and a spear from her father's Adamant Barrage.

Kagome sniffed the air for her second oldest son, Rye wasn't too far away.

Kitsu bounced over to his big sister and got on his knees to apologise "I'm sorry Kiyomi! Don't hurt me! Rye promised to teach me how to fight better if I did!"

Kiyomi's expression softened and she picked up her bother and hugged him "Don't you worry much, its Rye I'm mad at" Kagome smiled at her oldest and youngest kids together and then crouched down and ran off to find her son. She found him in the nearby woods staring blankly at the sky.

"Rye!" Kagome called from the ground "Kiyomi wants her Coming Darkness back" she said and jumped up next to him.

Her eldest son looked a lot like Inuyasha at a black moon his hair flowed like a black waterfall and his brown eyes held all human emotions at once yet when he fought it would vanish and be replaced by bloodlust. He had a pair of duel swords across his back, one sword that had spilt into two blades down the narrowest part on the sword when he had mastered then, they shared the same sheath. He called them Yin and Yang one had demonic powers and the other held the spiritual powers he gained from his mother.

It was forged from his parents claws, one was a black with a scared glow and the other was white with a demonic aura, it had a very powerful technique that was called Equal Balance where the swords took half of the strength from its opponent and transferred into the blades so the winner won by being the better swords master than the most powerful.

Rye looked at his mother for a second before sighing and looking at the sky again. "Kiyomi makes a fuss out of everything" he said and pulled a penny on a necklace out from his robes that were very similar to Inuyasha's kimono only his son had blue mixed in with the red.

His black cat ears were flat against his head in boredness, he had cat claws but no tail. He lay back and sighed again.

Kagome ran her fingers through his long hair. "What's the matter?" she asked gently. She touched the Yin-Yang blades and they pulsed under her fingers in recognition.

Rye did the same with Exscarra "Kiyomi thinks she is so much better than me, what an idiot, she send her own mother to get her weapon back" his claws had mastered the Spirit slash and Blades of Blood yet he hardly ever used them.

"Kiyomi is hitting that age, you just need to grin and bear, it Rye" Kagome said wisely. Rye knew that his mother was right.

"I hope she isn't too mad" he said, Rye was really a lot like his mother, selfless and family centred. Kagome had been very happy that he had grown up so calm he was fourteen yet had more patience than an adult twice his age, except with his sister.

Kagome jumped down from the tree and paused for a second until she heard Rye land next to her. They walked back to the village in silence but it was the sort of quiet that told someone that they knew each other so well that they didn't need to talk.

Kagome and Rye entered their house and Kiyomi started to throw her long put off tantrum "Rye you son of a bitch! If you want a fight you only had to ask! How could you sink so low?"

Rye walked right past her and tossed the Coming Darkness over his shoulder. "You are too excitable" he said looking over his shoulder at his sister's surprised face. Kitsu watched with interest and Kagome got their breakfast ready.

Kiyomi and Rye had a whispered argument that Kagome heard anyway and they decided that they would fight without weapons to see who was the strongest.

Kagome frowned at them "You two make my hair go grey" she complained "Why can't you just get along, you fight like an old married couple" the siblings froze and looked nervously at each other. Kagome smirked to herself and her ears heard her husband returning.

She stood up as he entered and gave him a flying kiss, he caught her waist and kissed back.

Kiyomi and Rye covered their eyes "Ah!" Kiyomi shouted "I've been permanently scarred!"

Inuyasha ignored his daughter but sent a frown her way "How are you?" he asked Kagome kissing her nose and tweaking her left ear.

Kagome purred for a second then said "I'm fine. We've been invited to a duel to the death and Sango and asked if we could join them in hunting a demon that's been annoying a local village"

Inuyasha sighed "Again?" Kagome nodded and rolled her eyes before sitting down and getting their food out. "By the way who is duelling?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

Kagome pointed to their two eldest kids and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I swear that we'll have to give them subjugation beads too, does Miroku have any?"

_That_ shut up their kids arguing. Kitsu rolled around on the floor in laughter "You'll get sitted like daddy!"

Inuyasha growled playfully and pounced at him "We can get you some while we're at it" he tickled his son until he was red in the face. Kiyomi and Rye laughed too and forgot their petty argument.

Kagome laughed to herself and put their food on the table "Alright everyone eat up quickly, we've got to get going soon. Kagome picked up her bag and started packing her medical kit. "I swear that Sango will never sleep peacefully until I find what is wrong with him" she muttered.

Inuyasha pulled Kitsu off his head and asked "Benvolio again?" he asked with interest. Kagome had become the top healer in the demon slaying village and she loved helping others, she was also the head priestess of this area despite being a half-demon.

Kagome sighed and swallowed her food "Yep, I can't find anything wrong with him! Poor Sango, she's so worried about him" her ears twitched and she went to the door. "Morning Miroku!" she said brightly.

Miroku was older and had longer hair but he was still the same man that they had travelled with years ago. Luckily Sango had given him enough concussions for him to only lecture her, and even then he had some lumps on his head.

He smiled kindly "Morning Kagome, I trust you are all well?"

Kagome smiled like the sun and nodded "We were just having breakfast, want to join us?" she asked inviting him inside.

"Gladly, is Inuyasha home as well?"

"Hey Miroku!" he shouted from inside "Got any subjugation beads on you?"

"Oh no!" Kagome heard a crash and ran inside with Miroku on her heals. Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha trying to separate Kiyomi and Rye with their drawn weapons and fangs bared at each other.

Kiyomi shoved her dad off her and swung at her younger brother with her spear "You coward! Fight like a man!"

"You're one to talk!" Rye yelled back and knocked her spear aside and tried to lop her head off with the Yin-Yang blades.

Kagome squeaked as Kitsu nearly got his tail copped off and then she had a hand to her mouth when Inuyasha got in between them and grabbed their weapons with his bare hands. "Listen you two I'll have Totosai dismantle these if you don't stop fighting!" he got stabbed with Coming Darkness and then with one of the Yin-Yang blades through the chest.

Kagome lost her temper she grit her teeth and a wave of spiritual power exploded from her "Enough!" she yelled as everything froze in place at her command.

She walked forwards and took the Coming Darkness and the Yin-Yang blades from her children. Then she took out some prayer beads and draped them around her children's necks while keeping a word in mind and a prayer in her actions.

She released everyone and they all fell to their knees at her power. Kagome bend down and loosened Inuyasha's robe.

"Dad!" Kiyomi shouted and dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes "Dad, I'm so sorry!" she held his hand as he grunted at the stinging herbs that Kagome was cleaning his wounds with.

"Doesn't matter" he grunted "But you two are grounded until these heal" he said in a final way.

Kiyomi and Rye at once stated to complain but Kagome said in the same tone she used to use for the 'Sit boy' when Inuyasha was bad. "Get bent" and they were flung to the floor by their beads.

"What!" Rye shouted and began to claw at his in an irritated way "Mum? What did you do?" he asked as Kiyomi began to wrestle with her own swearing and shredding the furniture at the same time.

"I gave you some bead as well, you must learn to behave. I'm disappointed that it has come to this, your both just like your father" she grumbled. "Whenever Inuyasha or I say 'Get bent'" (they were both flung to the ground again) "That will happen"

Kiyomi and Rye looked at each other horrified "Hey, but what happens if only one of us needs to get bent?" Kiyomi asked.

Miroku smirked "Well you two will just have to stay out of trouble for each other's sake" he said and sat down at the edge of the table. He laughed as the two exchanged scared glances.

Kitsu crawled out from under the table and stood up saying brightly "Hello Miroku! How are Rashell and Lilly and Mhitto and Ben?"

Miroku ruffled his short hair "They are fine, thank you. Benvolio is still not talking though. And how are you Kitsu?" he asked the small child.

Kitsu smiled "I'm fine, but I keep getting hit on the head by Kiyomi and Rye" he said rubbing it slightly. "Can I come over and play later?"

Kagome nodded and Miroku said that it was fine. "I'm sorry that you had to catch us in an argument, Miroku" Kagome apologised while finishing tying the bandage across Inuyasha's chest.

Miroku held up a hand "Its fine Kagome, we have just as bad at my house too" they exchanged a meaningful smile as they both had children that battled each other daily. As the top priest and priestess of the village they had become like cousins or brother and sister. Miroku sighed and stood "Inuyasha, can I talk to you outside?" Miroku asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha said and stepped into the warm sunlight. Kagome knew that they didn't want her to overhear and she asked Kiyomi and Rye to help with the dishes while she went to Sango's.

"What's the problem Miroku?" Inuyasha asked when they had walked a little way.

Miroku stopped under a tree and leaned against it "I've been getting reports of more demons appearing in the east, south and north but not the west" he sighed and slid to the ground in tiredness. "That wouldn't bother me so much if only I knew what was keeping them so at bay"

Inuyasha scoffed slightly "It's pretty obvious" he said irritably "Sesshomaru must be keeping them in check, remember he and Kagura had a set of twins about eighteen years back"

Miroku nodded "I know. There is also another thing that has been bothering me, I don't want Kagome or Sango to hear this but a strange person has been sighted lingering around the village every so often"

Inuyasha looked surprised "A stranger in our village?"

Miroku nodded. "A young boy was walking back with his grandma and then they saw a beautiful woman walking away from your house with a golden bird flowing her-"

"That's not possible!" Inuyasha interrupted "Kagome and I would have smelt if any strangers had been near this village let alone near our house" he was secretly worried because he knew that Miroku wouldn't have spoken about this unless it was worrying news.

Miroku nodded "I know and I doubted the child's report for a while but then I saw the golden bird last night and I knew that the strange woman would be wandering but I found no trace of her or the bird after that"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said quietly "Well, she hasn't caused any trouble so far. Maybe we should let her be until there is something to worry about"

Miroku agreed and they went back to the village to see who was requesting their assistance for demon slaying next. As head fighter and village protector Inuyasha had to be at most meetings but he often fell asleep during them.

Kagome entered Sango's house and gently shook her awake. "Sango" Kagome murmured softly.

Sango was older and taller and had more scars than when she was eighteen and she had only just got her figure back after her fourth child that she swore would be their last.

Sango fluttered her eyes open and sat up groaning. "Oh, hi Kagome, thanks for coming so early" she yawned and hugged her best friend who was more like a sister.

"My pleasure, Sango. How are all of you?" Kagome asked stepping back to let her friend get up.

Sango stretched "Well Rashell and Lilly have been training like, I don't know what. They are both really good with their scythes now. Mhitto has passed his latest test and is a proper priest according to Miroku, and Benvolio…" she trailed off and looked at her youngest son.

Kagome followed her gaze to the young boy. He had his dad's looks but his mother's kind wisdom in his mismatched eyes, his left was a brilliant violet like his dad and the other a chestnut brown like his mother. He had an odd birthmark across his forehead that looked a little like a brown ash smudge.

Kagome bend down to look at him. "Hello Ben. How are you today?" she asked him in a gentle voice. The child was four years old and he smiled toothily up at the half-demon and raised his arms to silently ask to be picked up.

Kagome picked him up and smiled at him. Sango smiled as well and then sat down and got out Kagome's healing kit. "You still think that he is ill?" Kagome asked sighing slightly as she put the toddler down.

Sango looked at her best friend "I do. I can't think of anything else that would stop him from talking" Benvolio sat on his mother's lap and laughed silently up at her. He hadn't uttered a word since he had been born, he had even cried quietly as a baby!

Kagome laughed as well and tickled him carefully with her fingers. He squirmed and wriggled and Sango joined in after a minute of watching her son giggle so much. The boy gasped loudly when the two women stopped tickling him.

"I don't know Sango, he seems pretty happy to me" Kagome said kissing his nose. Benvolio made a grabbing motion at her face and she leaned in so he could give her a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

Sango smiled lovingly at her baby boy. "He is, I've never seen him frown or look unhappy. I would think that if I know what's wrong then I'll feel better" she kissed her little one and Kagome asked him to open his mouth really wide to see down his throat.

She had keen eye sight in dark places and couldn't see a thing wrong with the boy. "There isn't anything there, Sango. I promise" Kagome said after a while. Kagome looked through her bag and brought out a little herb.

"Benvolio, can you open wide again for me?" she asked him. He stuck his tongue out at her and then opened his mouth "See, even the sick boy is getting bored of all this worrying" Kagome told her and as fast as lightning pasted a sticky bad smelling past on the back of the boys throat.

He coughed for a while and swallowed a bit then quietened down. Kagome packed up her stuff and Sango thanked her for her help "Your welcome, Sango. Give me a call if there isn't any improvements" Sango gave her a hug then Kagome bent down to the little one.

"You hate this paste, don't you?" Kagome asked and Benvolio nodded and mock coughed again. "If you talk or laugh out loud then all this would stop, you know" Kagome continued.

Benvolio considered for a minute before leaning up to Kagome's ear and whispering so quietly that even Kagome had trouble hearing it. "Give me time"

Sango and Kagome were delighted in the big step forwards and even more astonished by the wisdom in his answer.

But the happy moment was broken up by the sound of clashing blades.

**Wow, that was intense.**

**Sorry to cut it short but the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to give you the next chapter, that has already been writen I might add, and you will meet the rest of the next generation living in the Demon slaying village!**

**I'm so excited! :)**


	2. Only twenty years?

**Ready for part 2? here it is. By & by this story has a lot of new character in it so if you get a little overwhelmed its alright I expected a few to. I would have liked some more reviews but I'll let you all see this because I hate being mean by making you wait.**

**I don't own inuyasha! I'm just so in love with it that I have to write about it! Enjoy!**

Sango and Kagome ran outside with Benvolio at their heels. The two women sighed in relief as they saw Sango's twins sparing.

Rashell had short spiky hair that she cut herself, she wore armour like her mother but the colour was silver and she hated men, soft squishy moments, and being treated like a girl. Rashell was tomboyish but she did have some light blue eye shadow and wore a girl's kimono and even got pretty for occasions. She and her twin were demon slaying prodigies next to their mother.

Her younger twin Lilly had long flowing brown hair that framed her face like curtains when it wasn't tied back she had brown eyes like her sister and pale skin and wore silver armour and light blue eye shadow, she loved talking about boys and romance and she like being girly. She wore cute kimonos and her face was really pretty.

But at this moment they both looked fierce. Their scythes were deadly weapons infused with a part of the Hiraikotsu when it got re-forged, Rashell's was a heavily bladed weapon that was made for strength and one blow kills she had called it Waxing Moon. Lilly's scythe was a lightly bladed weapon infused with Hiraikotsu parts and it was made for swift attacks and precise stabs, she had called it Waning Moon.

Identical twins but exact opposites and still best friends. They ducked and slashed, manoeuvred and blocked each other with the grace of dancing light. After about half an hour a young boy walked in and declared this practice over. He looked a lot like a younger version of Miroku when he was eighteen.

That was Mhitto the fifteen year old younger brother to Rashell and Lilly who were both sixteen. He had violet eyes and an interesting handsome face but he luckily didn't inherit his dad's love of women.

"That's enough" he said in a calm smooth-talking voice that his dad had used to make women more comfortable around him. "You two get better every day" he said and picked up his staff, that was made from the same tree as his sisters scythe handles.

Lilly tossed her long hair behind her shoulder "Naturally" she smiled at her younger brother and then put her arm around Rashell's shoulder.

Rashell looked back at their house "Hey mum! Hi Kagome!" she called waving her scythe over her head. The twins smiled in delight when Kagome waved back and Benvolio ran down to meet them. "Hiya Benny!" Rashell said picking him up.

"How did we do?" Lilly asked him.

Ben waved his arms over his head with wide eyes and then clapped madly. "He thinks you did amazing" Mhitto translated patting his brother on the back when he nodded, still clapping. Mhitto was good at knowing what his younger brother was saying, or trying to say.

The girls left to get changed and Kagome told Sango that she had to go and look after a sick child with a heavy fever. "You know where to find me" Kagome told them as she walked away.

Sango smiled and waved her off. "Now, do any of you boys want to help me with the firewood?" she asked her sons. Benvolio nodded happily and Mhitto sighed but agreed, they went off hand in hand.

"Morning Sango"

Sango turned around in surprise to see Rye, Kiyomi and Kitsu standing behind her. "Morning everyone. Have you come to play?"

Kitsu nodded and said "Where is Ben?"

Sango smiled down at the little half-demon. "He went with Mhitto to gather some firewood, over there" she pointed to them in the distance. Kitsu thanked her and ran off shouting for them to wait.

Kiyomi laughed at the sight and Rye grinned madly and nudged her shoulder. Sango suddenly figured out what was different about them. "Hey aren't those subjugation beads?" she asked looking at the necklaces exactly like Inuyasha's.

The siblings sighed and Rye answered "We got into another fight and we nearly hurt Kitsu and nearly stabbed our dad through the heart, so mum decided to punish us by making us wear these" Kiyomi crossed her arms and Rye held his sword strap just like Kagome used to hold her backpack strap.

Sango laughed holding her stomach and her eyes shining with tears of amusement "I warned you that was coming, so what's the word? Or is it 'sit' like Inuyasha?"

Kiyomi growled "It's 'Get bent'. And it applies to both of them so we really have to be good now" she kicked a stone at her feet.

Sango shook her head "Well it's nice to see you two getting along for once, Rashell and Lilly have just finished practice. They should be coming back from the hot springs any time now"

"Thanks Sango, by the way the headman asked if you could meet them at the entrance, two demons tried to get in or something. They say that they are friends" Kiyomi said as she walked off to the hot springs with Rye following her. "You are so not getting in the water with us!" Kiyomi yelled at him.

Rye rolled his eyes "Give it a rest Kiyomi, its nothing I haven't seen" the teens had bathed many times when they were little and only when they had started to grow up did they need the bathing suits that Kagome had brought back from her birth world.

"Yo! Lilly! Rashell!" Kiyomi shouted. "Get your swim suits on 'cos my Jack-ass brother is here!"

There was a squeal from one of them and a lot of splashing before they told them that they could come. They wore green and white suits and Rashell was blushing madly when she glanced at Rye in his swim trunks.

Lilly high fived them both and Kiyomi jumped into the water with a splash. "Ah… this is the life" she sighed and sank in all the way up to her nose. She had a silver bikini on because of her tail and she had tied her long black hair back.

Rye wrinkled his nose slightly and got in carefully because cats aren't too fond of water. Lilly saw Rye glance at Rashell and she could tell that they like each other but she also knew that her twin wasn't very good around boys she liked.

"Hey Rye, cute necklace, where did you get it?" Lilly asked stepping in front of Rashell so she could recover from her blush.

Rye looked down at his bare chest "They're subjugation beads, Kiyomi and I have been punished by our parents for always fighting. Whenever mum or dad say 'Get bent' we get flung to the floor like dad when mum yells 'Sit'"

Rashell was grateful that Lilly had stepped in front of her but she waded up to him to take a look. "Poor you, I hope it isn't too painful" she said shyly and Rye scratched behind his head smiling in embarrassment.

Kiyomi and Lilly winked at each other and then ducked their sibling's heads under the water and soon a water fight was underway.

A shadow crossed the sun and the four looked up to see a dragon surrounded by blue fire. Kiyomi sniffed suspiciously then her eyes widened she looked away and smiled at the others "Kohaku has a visitor"

The Dragon landed just inside the village outside a small house, some villagers ran from the two headed dragon but most just stared then continued on their way when they saw the human riding it.

The girl patted the dragons heads. "Thank you Ah-Un" she said and it nodded then went to find some grass to eat. The girl pulled off her head scarf and her brown hair fell down her back. She had an orange and green kimono on and she had a part of her hair tied in a little band.

Her brown eyes sort out one house and she walked towards it and knocked at the door. "Kohaku?" she asked.

The curtain opened and Sango's little brother looked out with a smile "Rin, good to see you" he said and hugged her, making her blush madly. She held him back after a second. Kohaku was older and taller and quiet handsome in his twenties.

Rin stepped back and smiled "I came to visit, Kohaku. I've missed you" Ah-Un gave a quiet roar in place of a hello and Kohaku scratched its left head affectionately. Rin laughed "Ah-Un did too"

"I miss you too" Kohaku said and kissed her on the lips. Rin kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. They had been together for years but she often left to roam the country and to see Sesshomaru and Kagura. But she did stop by for about a month every time she came to visit.

Rin had gone to a ninja school so she could fight alongside Kohaku in battle, she fought with ropes and chains and her fists. She had mastered pressure points and in a few short sharp punches the enemy would be down on the floor paralyzed until she jabbed the counter point. But she did fight with a sword as well made from Kohaku's old stickles as he had gotten a new one from Totosai about nine years ago, the new weapon he had was made from a feather from Kagura and from one of the left over demon bones that went into Hiraikotsu.

Kohaku and Rin walked around the village until they saw Sango rush past them yelling at the patrol guards to stop attacking a pair of demons who had shown up at the gate.

"Stop it! Stop it! That's Shippo!" she shouted in frustration and threw Hiraikotsu at them. The guards leaped out of the way and Sango caught Hiraikotsu and brought out her knife and slashed the net open to let the demons out.

"That you Sango" Shippo said helping his friend up. Shippo was older now but his demon body matured slower than a humans because although he was about twenty six he looked only eighteen. He helped his friend out of the net and she glared at the guards gripping her thunder pike in anger.

"Souten, if you want to make friends, killing the guards won't be the best way to begin" Shippo advised gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He had his hair tied back in the dark blue band he always did and he had the exact same clothes style and colour and pattern he always wore he had a belt with three small knifes that he fought with that were made from the broken fragments of Kanna's mirror and from his own powerful fox fire, he had grown up quiet strong and handsome.

Kagome had given him the jewel and he wished for his parents to live again and she had even let Souten make one wish. Souten had wished for her family back also and because Shippo and Souten were close friends the clans didn't fight anymore, which was a good thing because otherwise they would have grown up fighting each other.

Souten had orange-red eyes and tan skin she still wore her armour. Her thunder pike was made from her older brother's broken one and a little of Tetsusaiga power from when it broke her older brother's pike.

She bowed to Sango and then smiled slightly lighting up her lovely face. "Nice to see you again" she said respectfully.

Sango hugged her and then Shippo "Please forgive these idiots, they're new" she sent a glare at them. "Come in" she gestured inside.

Rin ran and hugged Sango and Souten and Kohaku and Shippo high fived before saying hello to the other girls.

Rashell, Lilly, Rye and Kiyomi came over and everyone greeted each other happily. Sango and Kohaku told them to all come to the meadow for a picnic and they went off to find the others.

Soon the entire family was sitting in the field eating their food and catching up with each other.

Kitsu, Benvolio, Souten and Shippo played chase while Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Rin talked about how good things were going for all their problems, Kagome bandaged up Rin's right arm that had been bitten by a demon and Kohaku was cross that she didn't tell him about it.

Rashell and Lilly duelled Rye and Kiyomi, who were trying to prove how good they could get along so the beads could come off quicker and the siblings found that it was nice to not be fighting against each other and they were almost unbeatable when they worked as a team.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. "Can you believe it's only been twenty years?" he asked her, inhaling her lovely scent with his nose in her hair.

Kagome shook her head "No, it seems like that life was a dream… or a nightmare" she frowned and her tail flicked in unease. "What about you? Becoming a dad, living with humans, getting married… does it even come close to the life we lead chasing demons and jewel shards?"

Inuyasha caught her tail in-between his fingers and she gently pulled it free smiling gently. He shook his head "That life was fun… but I wouldn't trade this" he gestured a hand around at the friends and family who were laughing and playing in the summer sun "For anything in the universe" Kagome kissed his lips and they jumped apart in surprise when Sango slapped Miroku.

"Save it for night-time" she said as he pulled his hands away from her reluctantly. Rin and Kohaku rolled around in fits of giggles. He was still the same pervert he always has been.

Miroku sighed "But Sango" he whined. "I want you now" he went after her butt again and earned another loud slap across the face.

"Don't even go there" Sango said glaring out of the corner of her eye, but she really didn't mind it that much as they were married. But she wished that he would do it in a more private place.

Ah-Un snapped up the scraps Rin was offering, Rin patted Ah-Un's heads and wondered how Sesshomaru was doing.

**Thats it for now. I'll give you the next one in a few, kay? Review now and keep your heads as this will get more complex as time goes on.**


	3. Dogs and Wolves and Woman troubles

**Hi, I'm bringing back some more charcters and this is when you need to start remembering names. Some reviews would be nice cos then I'd give you the ending much quicker, just so you know.**

**I don't own anything but my imagination. Be nice reviewing! I worked ard on this!**

At the top of a mountain there was a large castle that was the residence of the Lord and Lady of the West. It was a magnificent place that radiated power and only a select few were allowed near let alone inside!

Sesshomaru walked past the castle gates and looked to his left and smiled at his mate as she came out of one of the doors. Kagura looked exactly the same as she did years ago, her red eyes no longer held anger and fear for her life and she had relaxed enough in life to wear pretty kimono's and to settle down in one place with the one she loved.

Sesshomaru brushed her cheek in a silent way of showing affection Kagura leaned into his touch and held his hand there with one of her own.

Jaken had become the head house keeper and Kanna had become Sesshomaru's willing assistant. She appeared now a huge smile on her face.

Years ago when the jewel had been complete Kagome had asked Sesshomaru if he had a wish to make and he did. He wished for Kagura, the only woman he had ever loved, to return to life along with her sister Kanna. The wish had given Kagura her freedom and Kanna her own emotions. It was a very unexpected gift and because Kagome had given them this chance at happiness they all had a high respect for her.

And she was the only one who had put up a worthy fight, she had forced him to his knees… the only other person who had gotten him on his knees was Kagura when he confessed his feelings for her.

"The dragon has been slain, my Lord?" Kanna asked smiling still, she held a new mirror that had been made from her own shattered fragments and from her Sesshomaru bones from his old arm that had appeared unexpectedly when he visited his fathers grave, it was more powerful and more beautiful than her old one.

Sesshomaru nodded "He went down too easily to really bother about, any more trouble makers in the west?" he asked.

Kagura shook her head "You work too much, I haven had you for myself for three long miserable nights" she said haughtily and at the same time a little sexily too.

Sesshomaru kissed her and said "It's my duty as the Lord of the west to keep my family safe, and my extended family off a job" he said thinking of how his work must be benefiting his little brother's village.

Kagura pouted and then said to Kanna "Show him so he can hurry back to me"

Kanna wrinkled her nose slightly, she was sure that was all Kagura thought about, her mirror glowed and for the first time it showed nothing. "No great threats my Lord" Kanna said quiet pleased with herself.

The mirror glowed again and it showed Rin at the demon slayers village with Inuyasha and Kagome. "They are pleased that you have taken a burden off their shoulders and-" the mirror glowed one final time and two people were shown in the mirror entering the castle gates. "Your son and daughter have returned" Kanna said walking past them to hug her niece and nephew.

"Auntie Kanna" The boy said, he was the heir to the land of the west called Vincent.

He was the spitting image of Sesshomaru, he only has blue markings instead of red and has the red eyes of his mother, he shows emotions like his mother but when he fights he becomes blank and expressionless, he never gets angry or upset unless it's over his twin sister.

He has the ability to turn into a demon dog and he wore loose fitting battle armour and a chest plate that showed how powerful he was at eighteen years old. He flew around on a black feather and has his father's poison claws. He owned a long sword that he wore across his back called Vipers bite that was made from magma and a fang from his grandfather.

That weapon had a fiery poison within its metal and an attack that was called Rays of the sun because it brought the fires of hell into an attack against the enemy.

His twin sister was an ice queen who showed as little emotion as her father used to her name was Zoe. She had long flowing silver hair and her father's elegant beauty with silver blue markings like her brother. Her war kimono had slits up the sides so she could run and it also had black leggings up her legs underneath. She had her mother's temper and only really cared about her twin.

She had her mother's Dance of the Dragon and her father's poison whip, she had the ability to fly like her dad and she also had a sword across her back called Cobras Bite made from her grandfather's skull fragments and her mother's crystallised wind magic, it was laced with an icy poison and had an attack called Call of the North as it sent an icy blast strong enough to freeze molten laver.

Zoe let her aunt hug her but didn't return it, emotions were weakness. "Father, Mother" she greeted and reached inside her robes and brought out a bone from the demon that she and her brother had challenged. "Isn't there a demon in this world that is strong enough to put up a decent fight?" she asked boredly and threw the bone to her brother.

Vincent smiled "It was fun to toy with it a bit, wasn't it Zoe?" she flashed him a rare smile full of bloodlust pleasure.

"I enjoyed cutting out his heart" she growled happily.

Kagura hugged her children and said "If you really want a challenge ask Kanna to tell you when the next threat comes to our land and you can take care of it" her children looked delighted, well one of them did, and they walked off to speak with Jaken.

Sesshomaru's children would grow up to be the rulers of the West but they also had an adopted sister, Rin. Sesshomaru loved her like his own daughter and made every attempt to keep her happy and safe.

Sesshomaru clapped his son on the back and smoothed his daughter's hair as they passed to show his approval. They loved impressing and gaining their fathers approval so set out to do it as much as possible.

Sesshomaru stood beside his mate and said "They have grown up so strong. I am so happy that fate was kind enough to give me this happiness" he told her and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her strongly.

Kagura kissed back just as passionately and they went inside after their children.

Another family was celebrating also not a hundred miles from Sesshomaru's castle. Wolfs howled at the sky and the wolf demons danced around fires as they celebrated their prince's birthday.

Koga slapped his son on the back and laughed heartily "Get up Night, there are plenty of wolf demon ladies waiting for a dance"

Night was the only son of Koga and Ayami, which meant that he would be the one leader of all the united tribes and it was a big responsibility that Koga was proud to say he could handle.

Night had black hair like his dad and green eyes like his mother with some of her leave magic like her and he had her whirl wind infused with leaves like his mother but he was exactly like his dad, arrogant and boss but at the same time he wasn't afraid to express exactly what he feels and thinks. He had black fur and a red and brown chest plate, he was sixteen and had already been in several life or death situations.

Night had a sword carved by his dad's claws and made from his mother's enchanted leaves.

Night eyed the women "They are all mongrels" he said disgustedly and laid down on his back on top of a pile of furs.

Ayami brushed his hair off his face and asked "Do you want to sleep?" She had a new weapon, a trident made from her enchanted leaves and a bit of Inuyasha's Adamant from his sword that he had given to her as a present for giving birth to Night.

Night shook his head in a no and got up and walked off to the cliffs where he practiced his strength. He already had a girl in mind, only she hated him…

He punched a boulder to pieces in frustration. He had woman problems just like his father did, fate was cruel. He heard a laugh and saw his dad standing watching. "I know that feeling" he said and walked until he stood in front of his son. "She doesn't return your feelings, does she?"

Night shook his head "No"

Koga put his hand on his son's shoulder "Feel like telling me who she is?" Night shook his head again. Koga sighed "We are going to take a break for a while and go and visit Kagome and her family"

Nights looked up interested. "Really?" he seemed pleased.

Koga nodded "Just for a week or so but you deserve a birthday week off. Now let me see if you can take on your old man" he said and crouched ready to attack. Night grinned back with the challenge and as they fought women troubles were forgotten for a while.

**Hey! What do you think? Let me know! But be nice! I'm proud of this one... Review please! Please! Please! and if you want the next chapter you tell me! thats where the action begins!**


	4. Heaven, Hell and Tartus

**Finally, i hear some of you sigh. :) Sorry for taking forever to upload this but i was a little hurt that nonoe was reviwing! boo hoo!**

**I love you all who did review and keep reviewing to keep me in a good mood! Enjoy! no copyright intended!**

The stars shone brightly and the wind blew softly through the trees. The angel who was now the guardian of this family flew over the wolf demon valley and over Sesshomaru's castle and then landed in the village.

"Inuyasha's family, Sesshomaru's family, Miroku's family and Koga's family" she sighed "Look how much my family has grown" she held a hand to her heart. She smiled and looked at a family tree she had drawn "I'm gonna need more paper"

A bird flew down from the sky and landed on her shoulder. The angel smiled at it happily "Welcome" she greeted "I'm really loving this family guardian stuff, look how much my family has grown" she held up her family tree.

The bird trilled questionably. She giggled "Yes I know that Koga and Souten aren't related to the humans and neither are the humans to each other, but they will be" she smiled "I believe anyone who helped defeat Naraku is a member of this family"

The bird nodded and tweeted again. She frowned at it "Yes…I know that I can't return to heaven whilst guarding demons, what's the difference?" she sighed and flew up to sit on a guard tower "You need to work less on humans and demons being accepted but more angels and demons, kami-sama"

The golden bird nodded in agreement and asked a question. The angel looked at in surprised "Well, yes I've been keeping an eye on that stuff. The harvest has been good, children all healthy, no plagues or famine, and demon attacks are becoming more rare. This is a golden age for this village" she looked at the sky but watched the birds out of the corner of her eye and saw it shift uncomfortably.

She turned to glare at him "What?" the bird trilled in denial "No, I saw that. You are hiding something from me" she said and glared harder.

The bird sighed and trilled its answer. The angles eyes went wide "What the hell? But that isn't possible! I put him in the deepest pit of Tartus myself!"

The bird nodded and chirped its reply, the angel slapped herself on the forehead "I forgot about the forbidden arts!" she hissed grabbing her hair.

The bird twittered crossly when she got up. She looked down at it in surprise "What do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna stop this" the bird flew in front of her and shook its head.

The angel froze "It can't be stopped?" the bird shook its head and she slumped back down "Why didn't you warn me? What will happen to my family?" she asked tearfully but she had long forgotten how to cry.

The bird landed on her knees and rubbed its soft head against her forehead and trilled it reply. The angel sighed "You refuse to control people's will. Is that the only reason?" the bird shook its head and told her the rest. She growled and threw a stone at a tree "God damn fucking fates!" she cursed and then quietened down.

The bird cooed a question. She glared at it "You made your decision to let this go unstopped and I have made mine to protect this family in any way I can" she stood up and shone with power "Even if it costs me my life or an eternity in hell, it will be worth it"

The bird tweeted in alarm and she looked at it in surprise "Then kill me" and it looked down in shame. She smiled smugly at it "I thought so" she glared at the new dawn.

"There is a dark cloud on the horizon" she said and the bird landed on her shoulder and nodded she spread her wings and flew "I haven't had a good fight in a while" she commented and the bird laughed as it flew next to her "And this one is gonna be a hell of a battle" she finished soaring into the clouds.

Far in a distant village a man so deep in evil that even the devil would have turned his nose up at him, he chanted and stirred his pot.

"This will end their prosperity" he gasped out.

The demon slaying village had become more and more powerful and had been untroubled by famine and droughts and had grown ever richer, it wasn't much surprise that they had gathered a few enemies, but none so evil as this man.

The man shouted his curse and prayer and a huge crack appeared in the earth as a portal to hell. The man cackled in delight as his summoned monster staggered out of the portal as it closed. He walked forwards and grinned down at it.

It looked roughly human but had parts of other demons and animal connected to him and falling off him as the last of the fires of hell were quenched with the rain.

The man stood over it and smiled "You have returned to this world, I am your master and you must serve me"

The monster shook itself and grabbed the man's throat with a vaguely human shaped arm "No!" the man shouted in panic "I summoned you from hell, I saved you from an eternity of torture! Why are you doing this?"

The monster tightened its grip to keep the man quiet. "You saved me from hell, so I'll spare you the long and painful death I would have given you" and he tore out the man's heart.

The body slumped at the monsters feet and the monster tilted is swollen head at the man's face then started to morph, body pieces shifting, merging and changing into something more human. The monster straightened up and looked at its human shaped hands. He started to laugh and then his head went back in triumph. "I need your clothes" he said to the dead man and took his clothes laying him naked in a ditch.

The monster stood up and smiled cruelly. "You cannot keep me locked away" he laughed again and then started to wander. "I wonder how long I was kept in hell" he said aloud. Then he saw something that triggered a memory.

He was standing with a complete jewel in his chest his miasma strong enough for even demons to die from inhaling. Then two arrows, side by side, came at him and pierced the jewel and purified him. He then saw a woman with wings and long golden hair frowning disapprovingly at him and then she picked him up and threw him into a fiery torture. The next thing he knew, he was back on earth.

He also remembered the two women who had shot the arrows, he knew that one was dead and he knew that the other had her soul… well that made the younger woman her incarnation so he would settle with her instead.

He smiled and growled out "Kikyo… I'll take Kagome for my own instead…" Naraku through back his head and laughed out his victory and let himself be taken up in a cloud of miasma.

**Naraku go to hell! (Been there done that...)**

**Review please! And the biggest thank you possible for those who have already reviewed!**


	5. Wind Tunnels

**Back from a holiday and I'm happy tosay that I will have finshe this story and hopefully have it uploaded in under two weeks, if i had some encoraging reviews I'd be tempted to shorted the upload time... think about it! I don't own Inuyasha = all my imagination!**

Kagome sat at the entrance to Sango's house with Inuyasha at her side around a small table with a small fire burning. She had Kitsu on her lap and Kiyomi and Rye were just inside talking with Mhitto and the twins. Sango came out and sat down and poured tea for them all.

"I swear it seems like only yesterday we were looking for the scared jewel shards" Sango said passing Miroku his cup.

Her husband nodded "Yes, I still wake up sometimes and I have to see my children to remind myself that I am not a cursed monk anymore" he glanced down at his hand where the Wind Tunnel had once been.

Kagome shivered "I'm glad I don't have to sense them anymore, they were always so darkly tinted with evil that I didn't want to touch them most of the time" her hand went to her neck where she used to hang her sacred jewel shards. "It was a nightmare to have them next to my skin"

Inuyasha squeezed her shoulders "You were very brave to face Naraku when you were barely older than Rashell and Lilly, and you were still fully human then"

Kagome smiled and Kitsu pulled his dads hair and commanded "Tell me the story" Inuyasha looked confused "The story of you and mum killing Naraku"

Kagome rolled her eyes "You've heard it a thousand times"

Kitsu smiled up at her "I love it, mum. Daddy and you are heroes! So is Sango and Miroku" he jumped up and pretended to fight an imaginary enemy "We all kill Naraku! Tell me how it happened!" he jumped onto the table with wide eyes.

Kiyomi peered around the door and said "Yeah, tell us" Rye and Mhitto followed her then the twins settled down to hear with Shippo and Souten on the roof to hear their story again, their children never tired of the story and it had become a local legend that was the most told and admired.

Inuyasha laughed and though for a minuet "I think it all began fifty years before I met your mother…" he started in the usual way and everyone, even the ones who had lived it leaned in closer to listen.

Local villagers stopped their activities to watch and listen. Even the birds seemed to pause their flying and singing to hear. Rin and Kohaku sat on Ah-Un and listened intently with Kohaku occasionally adding something when Naraku's plots were involved as he knew the most about them.

Rin talked a bit about Sesshomaru and what he did but most of it was left up to Kagome and Inuyasha as it was really their story.

"Then the jewel was purified and vanished from the world" Kagome finished and Mhitto suddenly asked.

"What happened to Naraku?" he was very interested in what had happened to the monster and not everyone could say his name without shivering or seeing his cold smile, or hearing his laugh or smelling his scent.

Inuyasha shrugged "Who knows" he said mysteriously.

The twins shivered and Kiyomi looked excited "Too weak to match my mum and dad" she said proudly and Rye grinned from behind her.

Miroku smiled and didn't mind that he was left out a little as Inuyasha and Kagome were the ones who started the adventure. He looked down at his hand and started to scratch it.

Kagome saw "Have you got a rash?" she asked looking at his palm. She sniffed it and then her ears went back "No, it can't be!" she said making everyone stop and look.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged a scared glance before Miroku started to scream in agony. He held his and at the floor and a horrified expression covered his face. A whooshing sound was heard from across the village and in a final scream the wing rushed towards Miroku's hand.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet "Th- The Wind tunnel! Impossible!"

More screams spilt the already loud morning Sango turned in horror to see her daughters and sons doing exactly the same as their dad, holding their right hands to the ground and screaming with wide eyes as their own Wind Tunnels spilt open in their palms.

Shippo used his fox magic to create chains so everyone was firmly connected to the ground. Kohaku held onto Rin and Ah-Un as the wind intensified.

Souten dug her thunder pike into the ground and held onto Shippo's robes to hold him down while he held the villagers in place.

Mhitto had tears running down his face in torment "No!" he shouted at his sisters "Point them upwards!" and held his to the sky where it could do no damage. Rye caught Rashell's hand as she fell to her knees and turned it sky ways.

Rashell shouted over the din "Rye get away!" she screamed as it become more painful. Kiyomi held Lilly's hand to the air also and Kitsu helped Benvolio as he started to scream as well.

Rye grunted "I'm not leaving you!" and gripped her arm harder.

Sango held her hands over her ears and then turned to Kagome "Kagome please help them!" she begged as she clung to her husband who was trying to force her away shouting about how she would get sucked up as well.

Kagome looked at a loss then she planted her feet in the ground and shouted a spell so powerful that it could be heard over the dim of five Wind Tunnels. Kagome was lifted off the floor with the spell as she held time still around her friends.

"Inuyasha get the prayer beads!" she begged as her eyes started to cry tears of blood with the effort.

Inuyasha ran with inhuman speed to grab as many prayer beads and hand gloves as he needed then ran back to see Sango begging Kagome to hold out a little longer.

Inuyasha tossed Sango some beads and started to close up the Wind Tunnels. He smelt a lot of blood and turned to see Kagome on her hands and knees with blood dripping from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

Kagome felt like she was being torn apart inside. Her whole body was weeping blood as she struggled to keep her friends alive. Inuyasha was suddenly at her side "Kagome, stop it, it'll kill you!" he begged his own eyes filled with tears.

Kagome looked up through her pain and saw Sango just fitting the last of the beads on Benvolio's hand. She closed her eyes and the spell ended with a blast of power and Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo and Souten shouted and leapt over to see if she was alright.

"Mum!" Kiyomi shouted and Kitsu jumped onto her and clutched at her kimono crying his small eyes out. Rin and Kohaku peered over the top of their heads with worried looks.

"Mum, wake up" Rye begged holding her hand.

Lilly and Rashell staggered over with Benvolio clinging to Sango and Miroku supporting Mhitto.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked fearfully and kissed her mouth forcing some air into her. Kagome coughed back at him in an angry way and her eyes opened. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said in relief and held her close.

"Inuyasha" Kagome sighed back and held him weakly, her cats tail gripping his ankle. Inuyasha let Kagome rest for a while before forcing her to swallow some bad smelling medicine to speed her recovery. She hated it and tried to spit it out many times.

Kiyomi and Rye had to force some of it down her throat because it smelt so bad. Kiyomi was for the first time not so happy that she had suck a powerful mother as it was a pain fighting her. Rye was thinking a similar thing and when that was done he went to comfort the twins.

Then Inuyasha looked worriedly at Miroku's hand.

"Miroku" Inuyasha said and everyone listened at the seriousness in his voice "There is only one reason in the world why the Wind Tunnel would open up again" Miroku's family looked at Inuyasha then at their mother and father who were looking at each other in a scared way.

Miroku nodded "I know, and I'm sorry" he turned to his children. "I'm sorry that you must suffer the same fate I did"

Sango put a hand to her mouth as she remembered the vision Naraku had shown her about Miroku's father's death. "NO!" she shouted tears streaming down her face as she clutched her children close as if death was going to snatch them away this very second. She held her family close and begged her husband "No, not like your father"

Miroku held his wife and children and felt his own eyes tear up as he imagined his beautiful daughters and sons vanish in to their own Wind Tunnels. He didn't have any words of comfort to say because they would be empty and false.

Ah-Un growled and looked at the sky "What is it Ah-Un?" asked Rin patting his neck before looking nervously at Kohaku.

Shippo's tail went on edge "Inuyasha, you smell that?" he asked standing up on the roof with Souten gripping her Thunder Pike next to him.

Inuyasha growled and then his nose twitched with an unforgettable scent that had hunted him for years he stood and faced the wind, then he growled out one word that chilled everyone to their bones.

"Naraku"

**Cliff hanger...**

**See what I mean? The action begins... review NOW! please... uploading next chapter.**


	6. Gathering

**OMG the WInd Tunnel(s) are back! Now lets see how Kagura, Kanna and a threesome of wolves take the news...**

Kanna gasped and her mirror shook in her hands as a red light shone inside it "Oh no" she whispered and ran into Sesshomaru's chambers pausing only to knock on the door.

"My Lord?" she asked in a small scared voice.

The door opened and Kagura looked down at her sister "Kanna!" she said in surprise "What is the matter with you?" she asked but not unkindly when she saw her sisters terrified expression.

Kanna rushed inside and Sesshomaru stood up from his discussion with Jaken and Zoe looked over unemotionally and Vincent stood like his dad when the ten year old looking mirror demon came rushing inside.

"Auntie Kanna, what is wrong?" Vincent asked. Zoe looked with a small amount of interest showing in her face.

"Tell us Kanna" Sesshomaru demanded and Kanna nodded and her mirror glowed the red colour before showing a demon that set everyone on edge. "Naraku" Sesshomaru growled and Kagura squeaked in terror.

"But he's dead!" Kagura stammered and looked into the mirror again "He can't be back!" Sesshomaru held her gently as she trembled, thinking of all the times he had held her heart and nearly crushed it, then of her death.

Sesshomaru looked at Kanna "Is there a chance that it is a mistake?"

Kanna shook her head and her mirror showed Miroku's Wind Tunnel and then his children's and Sesshomaru scowled and growled as he saw his extended family nearly get killed. He sighed in relief when everyone turned out alright.

Zoe looked over her dad's shoulder and asked blankly "Naraku? That half-demon? Why should we worry about him?"

Kagura looked at her daughter and said "Because that half demon took your father, Inuyasha and Kagome, Kikyo and all her soul collectors, the Monk and demon slayer, the two wolf demons and a small fox child and demon cat to kill last time" she looked so serious and scared that even Zoe bit her lip in worry.

"It took that much power to kill him?" asked Vincent.

Jaken answered "Yes and now the stupid thing is even stronger! Lord Sesshomaru, I believe that we must all team up to take on Naraku again"

Kagura shivered but then said "I will fight also, I want to show him that I am not afraid" Kanna stood at her side and nodded in agreement.

Zoe and Vincent stood by them also. "We must go too, father" Vincent said "Jaken said that he is even stronger now so you will need all the powerful fighters"

Zoe smiled like a wolf and said "I might finally get the fight I've been looking for" Vincent smiled just as bloodlust-fully back at her also eager for a challenge.

Sesshomaru didn't want his children to be fighting a battle that had barely been won last time but he knew their logic "Very well. Kanna keep an eye on Naraku. We must visit my little brother" he said and left the room with all but Jaken following him.

A few miles to the north Ayami shivered and looked up at the sky to see it go purple black with the demonic aura. Her eyes widened as she inhaled the scent that came with it. "It can't be!"

She turned and ran with her white wolfs back to Koga. "Koga!" she shouted and then pointed at the sky.

Koga sniffed the air and his eyes widened he jumped up to a higher rock and saw the miasma cloud that was descending on the land of the west. "Impossible!"

Night jumped up next to his parents "What is that?" he asked staring at the miasma.

Koga growled and then said one word that sent fear into every wolf and demon who heard him "Naraku"

Wolves don't fear much but they all cowered at the very mention of the monster but to see him with their own eyes and smell it with their own noses was something different, cubs were mad with fear and adults touched their weapons in concern with all senses on high alert.

Ayami said "How can he be back? Kagome and Kikyo killed him, we saw it happen! We saw him die!" she shrieked in horror. Koga put an arm around her to keep her from trembling.

"That bastard must be anxious for us to kill him again" he growled then he turned and shouted "Wolves go to the northern mountains out of reach of the miasma, and meet up with the other elders. Don't stop and don't you dare come back here until I come and get you" the wolves all howled to spread the word and ran with other demons and animals that feared the demonic aura.

"I'm staying with you Koga" Ayami said firmly gripping her trident. Koga knew that she would argue and was secretly glad to have her fight alongside him, although he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was hurt.

"I know" he said and then glared at his son "You leave too"

Night stiffened and shook his head "I'm not running from an enemy" he declared and drew his sword "I am the same age you were when you faced Naraku for the first time, I'm going with you"

Ayami and Koga sighed as they knew that he wouldn't leave and they all ran towards the demon slayers village.

"We have to meet up with Kagome and the Mutt to stand a chance against him!" He shouted as they ran.

Ayami ran next to him and shouted back "But what about the Lord of the West?" she asked, she remembered that he had been there and that he had done a great deal of damage in the last battle.

Night ran just behind them both "Sesshomaru?"

Koga nodded "Well if he has any interest then he will be heading the same way we are, no doubt we'll meet him some time on this journey"

Ayami nodded and then sent a howl to the sky in a warning for any demon or animal to run north, flocks of birds flew into the sky and smaller animals ran in fear while demons hid themselves away from the demonic aura. The small family knew that this would be the biggest challenge that they would ever face.

**Review please! and on to chapter 7...**


	7. Battel round one

**Thank you for the reviews...**

**This gets cool here, the first big battle between them all. I wonder how the kids will hold out? Find out here, i do not own inuyasha i only own my imagination.**

Inuyasha stood in an open field and drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Naraku was flying closer with every second that passed. Kagome stood with Exscarra drawn and an arrow knocked. Inuyasha and Kagome stood back to back feeling each other's hearts beating through each other's backs.

Sango held Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and Miroku held his staff with his old Wind Tunnel sealed up with the glove again. They were determined to get rid of him this time so their children wouldn't suffer the same fate Miroku's father and Grandfather did.

Shippo and Souten stood ready with weapons drawn and grim looks on their faces. Rin held her sword ready sitting on a flying Ah-Un with Kohaku directly below her with his stickle and Kilala guarding his back.

Unknown to all, their children were waiting in the trees. The twins had white and gray gloved right hands sealed with beads to keep their own Wind Tunnels sealed for good. Mhitto had his in a blue seal, they feared the curse as they had seen their grandfathers and great grandfathers graves and didn't want to suffer the same fate.

The twins held their sharpened scythes ready and Mhitto held his staff like his father did. "Don't worry girls" he told his sisters "This monster is only a half-demon, and there are more of us than him, this curse will vanish forever" he grinned at the girls and they smiled back nervously.

They had left Benvolio and Kitsu at home to 'protect' the villagers.

Kiyomi and Rye sat in the tree tops with Coming Darkness and the Yin-Yang blades drawn. Rye smiled down at Rashell "We won't let anything happen to you" he grinned at her and she went a little red but nodded in return.

Kiyomi smiled at Mhitto "You just keep your head straight and we can take this idiot down" she growled and her tail lashed in anticipation. Her dog ears swivelled for any sound of Naraku. She turned to Rye "You smell that?"

Rye wrinkled his nose and covered it with his robe sleeve "Stinks of blood and rotting corpses but at the same time of fear and death?" he looked at her "Yeah I smell it"

Kiyomi nodded and they looked up to hear their mother gasp.

Kagome gasped as her soul reacted to Naraku's presence. It showed her an image of Onigumo in the cave, she shook it off. _I'm not Kikyo!_

She shouted "He's here!"

Naraku landed at the other end of the meadow, all the trees wilted and died under his miasma. The children's eyes went wide and Kiyomi's tail frizzled with fear, the demonic aura coming off him was unbearable!

Inuyasha stood in front of the others "Naraku, it's been a while. I guess you can't wait for us to kill you again since you found us so quickly" he pointed Tetsusaiga at him and growled protectively.

Naraku smiled "Inuyasha…it's been years. About twenty three give or take? You wouldn't know it though you look exactly the same as when I last fought you"

He looked over at Sango and Miroku. "Too bad I can't say the same for you, monk and demon slayer, time has not been generous to you mortals" Kagome and Inuyasha snarled at the insult to their friends.

Naraku looked at Kagome with interest. "Half-demon" he murmured curiously. "Well well, things really have changed" he looked up at Ah-Un "Rin, so far from Sesshomaru? What a big girl you have become"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Kohaku shouted and threw his stickle at Naraku.

Naraku knocked it to the side harmlessly. "Kohaku, so grown up, but do you still dream about slaughtering your entire family?" Kohaku flinched but didn't let his guard down.

Rin jumped down in front of him and whispered to him "Don't let him get to you. It wasn't Kohaku who killed the slayers it was a demon" he smiled gratefully at her and then they focused on the monster.

Shippo drew two of his daggers and Souten aimed her Thunder Pike with Kilala growling behind them.

Naraku looked at his enemies and smiled,_ so few and I'm not as weak as before. They will die._

He shot a blast of power at Inuyasha and he brought Tetsusaiga down with a roar of "WIND SCAR!" Naraku felt his flesh disappear.

"Ah yes, I've missed that sensation" he smiled and repaired himself.

"HIRIKOTSU!" Sango shouted and Rin and Kohaku started to attack with their weapons. Ah-Un belched blue fire and flew with Rin while she hacked off piece after piece of his disgusting body. Kohaku was determined to do him damage in revenge for forcing him to kill his own family.

"LIGHTING ATTACK!" Souten shouted and drove her weapon into his back sending the strength of a thunder storm into him. Shippo threw a dagger to knock Naraku's tentacle away from her. She picked up the dagger and tossed it back to him with a grateful smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome were demons on the battle field, jumping, running and attacking in a predators stance perfectly in tune with each other.

"RAY OF LIGHT!" Kagome shouted and plunged Exscarra into Naraku's face as her purifying energy washed into him. It didn't help much as he kept regenerating.

Miroku was trying not to use his Wind Tunnel because he didn't know who strong the curse was now. But suddenly there came a shout of "WIND TUNNEL" from three different people.

Everyone turned to see Rashell, Lilly with Mhitto in the lead open their Wind Tunnels and suck in Naraku's remains.

Naraku looked with amusement when they sealed their hands and he got a look at their faces. "Miroku's children" he said.

Rashell and Lilly charged with their scythes one shouted "WAXING MOON!" at the same time the other yelled "WANNING MOON!" and they chopped Naraku in half and landed on the other side just as Mhitto plunged his Staff that was covered in sutras into Naraku's head.

Mhitto got throw backwards when Naraku shot demonic aura at him. Kilala jumped up and caught him, leaving Sango and Miroku to catch their breath and then get back into fighting.

Naraku thought about his enemies and knew that they were no real threat as most of them were human.

He turned and saw another half-demon, a girl with Inuyasha's ears and a dog tail but she had midnight black hair and at her side was a half-demon cat with Kagome's eyes. There was a cat like boy standing just behind her with a bloodthirsty look in his cat like eyes "Kagome and Inuyasha's children?" Naraku wondered out loud.

"And you had better believe it!" Kiyomi shouted and threw her spear "DARKNESS BEAM!" it was surrounded in a black glow like a billowing cloak and went squarely through Naraku's chest and he gasped as all his demonic aura was forced out of him.

Everyone took a step back and all of the demons and half demons cringed at the demonic aura that just kept coming. Souten shielded Rashell, Mhitto and Lilly with a net of Thunder Pike energy. Shippo did the same with Sango and Miroku "Fox Fire!" he shouted and he was surrounded in a green fire that was very powerful now he was older.

Rye shouted "You idiot, Kiyomi!" while trying to clear his head of the horrid pressure.

Kiyomi picked up her spear and shouted back "Well, Rye, why don't you do something?"

Rye smirked a lot like his dad and then pointed the Yin-Yang blades at the sky and one at the ground the swapped them around shouting "EQUAL BALANCE!" and Naraku's demonic aura swirled around his blades empowering them and their wielder.

Naraku watched his demonic aura get sucked up into the two blades and didn't resist because he was curious. Rye's weapons became hot in his hands but he still held on.

"Damn, how much demonic aura is in this guy?" he said as the Yin-Yang blades shone angrily as they were forced to devour even more energy from Naraku. With a high pitched squealing sound the blades finally stopped absorbing the energy and Rye knew that half of Naraku's strength was inside them.

Kagome appeared at her son's side "Rye your hands!" she said worriedly. Rye looked and they were blackened with the burning from his own blades.

"I'm fine Mum" he hissed and jumped forwards yelling as he slashed at Naraku with his own demonic strength. Naraku fell back and was forced to put up a barrier, but even that was at half its strength and the blood red Tetsusaiga quickly brought it down.

Naraku looked in shock at the new army he had to face. He snarled and started to duel furiously with Rye, unable to beat him as Rye was now as strong as he was. Inuyasha and Kagome were hovering just out of reach and Shippo and Souten were throwing their magic's to protect Rye whenever he was in danger. The demon slayers and monks threw weapons and seals but mostly stayed out of the fight as they knew that only the strongest demons could hope to match him.

Naraku gathered his strength and fired at Rye.

"Rye get down!" Inuyasha shouted at his son and swung his sword "BACKLASH WAVE!" but he wasn't aiming at Naraku. Naraku looked in surprise as Kagome jumped in front of the attack and her bow absorbed it. "Now Rye!" she yelled and her son released the energy into her bow as did Shippo with his fox fire and Souten with her thunder pike.

"LIGHTNING ATTACK!" she yelled and set the power of ten thunderstorms into Kagome's Exscarra.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled and sent a forest fire into her bow. Inuyasha sent a Wind Scar and then her daughter sent her Darkness Beam into it also. Mhitto and Miroku covered the Exscarra in prayer beads and then grabbed the ground to pin themselves against the power blast they knew was coming.

Kagome felt Exscarra pulse and grow hot in her hands. "Naraku!" she yelled "GO TO HELL!"

Naraku was suddenly fearful for his life as Kagome turned around with all that energy cracking around her like a living storm. "REBOUND!" she screamed at the sky as her bow fired all the demonic energy compressed in to an arrow with her own spiritual powers infused at its core.

Naraku stepped aside and the arrow vanished as it missed. Kagome smiled she knew that her arrow would reach her target.

The arrow reappeared and struck Naraku in the heart. He looked down in shock and then burst apart, with a scream of defiance.

Kagome collapsed where she stood.

**Wow, epic. that had my heart racing while i was writing it! plase review tellin me how much that sucked or ruled!**


	8. How did he return?

**I know that Kagome is a half demon but I still want her to be protected by Inuyasha as that is when most of the cute moments happed. I am trying to make her as strong as I can while keeping her the Kagome we all know and love.**

**How was the battle? More where that came from, soon. Enjoy.**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran forwards and gently shook her shoulders. She groaned and her grip on Exscarra loosened and it became a simple handle again.

"Mum!" Kiyomi shouted and sat next to her. "Mum? Are you alright? Wake up!"

"Mum…" Rye groaned and fell over his injured hands while trying to stagger over to her.

"Rye, your hands!" Rashell said and pried them away from his chest and her eyes widened at the raw soreness that they were covered in. She pulled one shoulder plate aside and took out some medicine that she was always instructed to carry and smoothed some healing slave on his palms.

He hissed in pain and closed his eyes. Rashell winced in sympathy "You were very brave" she said and Rye opened one eye and smiled.

"You too, how's mum?" they both looked to where Kagome was just waking up. Rye let Rashell support him and they staggered over to Kagome.

Miroku scolded her and the rest of her siblings as she came over "I told all of you to stay home!" he raised a hand as if he was going to hit them and all but Mhitto flinched, he was only showing them his sealed hand "Do you remember what happened to grandfather when his Wind Tunnel ripped open?"

They all shuddered as they remembered their grandfather's grave. Sango glared as well "It was good that you came to fight, but do not use your Wind Tunnels unless there is no other option or that will be your fate too" but then she opened her arms to hug them and was simply grateful that they were unharmed.

Shippo and Souten stood by Ah-Un and Kilala. "How are you holding up Kilala?" Shippo asked the cat. She meowed and nodded. "And you Ah-Un?" he asked the two headed dragon. The beast nodded its head also and then nudged Souten in the arm where a small cut was.

"Souten? When did that happen?" Shippo asked ripping a bit of his sleeve to bind her cut.

Souten was blushing at Shippo's care and stuttered "When I used the Thunder Pike shield, I caught it on one of the twin's scythes" she explained and smiled when Shippo told her to be more careful.

Kagome stood with the support of Inuyasha "Did we do it?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome's eyes scanned the darkness and she didn't see anything. "I can't see him" she said quietly. All the demon's sniffed for Naraku but it didn't help as his scent was plastered all over this clearing. Suddenly her soul reacted again and she was running towards the scared tree "I'm so late" she muttered before her shoulder ripped open.

Kagome shook her head. _I'm not Kikyo!_ "He's alive" she said and everyone tensed up, they all knew that the Rebound was their most powerful attack and if he could survive that then they were in big trouble.

Kagome looked around again and then said "I'm going to build a barrier around the village, Kiyomi, Rye, Miroku, Mhitto help me" she ordered and they all walked back to the village and then they picked up their prayer beads and any other spiritual enhancing object and a barrier started to take place. They were all weak from fighting but they were determined to make the strongest barrier ever created to protect their family.

They were struggling as it was near completion and then a small hand touched Kagome's leg and she looked down to see little Benvolio looking up at her with concerned big mismatched eyes. He picked up a jasmine flower and took his place next to his dad.

"Benvolio is helping us?" Kagome whispered then her eyes went wide as he started to pray and he pointed upwards and the barrier completed itself with no help from any of the adults.

The others all stared at Benvolio and he looked back with big eyes as if to say; I only did what I had to. Sango picked him up and cuddled him tightly.

"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome whispered a while later. They both looked at her and she got down and whispered "You do both know about Benvolio's powers right?"

Miroku looked surprised "No, he didn't show any sign of any when he was born"

Kagome thought for a minute. "You saw him help us close the barrier, he has great spiritual strength, and just a few minutes ago I asked him to make a smaller one to protect him and it was unbreakable!"

Sango looked at her youngest son "We had no idea he was so strong, Miroku?" she looked at her husband in an asking away to say what should we do.

Miroku thought about his answer for a long while "I think that we should leave him be for a while, he is only four. When he is older I'll consider training him" Sango nodded, satisfied with that answer and when back to eating.

Kagome went back to Inuyasha and sat in the circle of his arms. "Inuyasha? Are you scared?" she asked quietly. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm scared" Kagome continued and Inuyasha tightened his grip on her.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or anyone as long as I'm here" he promised kissing her hair. Kagome purred slightly but then her soul reacted again.

"You traitor!" she screamed at Inuyasha's retreating back.

_NO! Stop it!_ Kagome grabbed her head and shook it violently to get the images out. _I am Kagome! I'm not Kikyo! I'm not her!_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice broke through the spell. She gasped and looked up at him. "What happened?" he asked "You suddenly went cold and started muttering about someone betraying you, what happened?"

Kagome looked down in a little bit of shame. "Whenever Naraku gets close or gets angry I feel my soul pulse" she held a hand to her heart and shivered. "I see Kikyo's memories, looking after Onigumo, rushing to meet you at the sacred tree, Naraku disguised as you striking me down" she held her hair and moaned "I'm not her, I don't want to see this!" she wailed and turned into Inuyasha's chest sobbing.

Inuyasha held her tightly and wished that he could do something about it but if it was her very incarnated soul that was causing these images whenever Naraku was around what could he do?

Kiyomi looked at her mum and saw her red eyes and felt bad for her as they had just refaced their worst nightmare and had the worry that their children might get killed too.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to get stronger" she thought to herself.

Rye let out a yowl and earned a slap from Kiyomi "Don't be such a baby" she scolded.

Rye glared at her, Rashell and Lilly were binding his burnt hands tightly to held with the healing, "You try having your hands burnt then put in a vice"

Lilly pulled extra tight on his bandage and he yelped again and apologised. "Be grateful that we are doing this, your mother is too sick and tired to do this as well as having to support this barrier" Lilly reminded him.

Rye's ears drooped, Kitsu jumped onto his shoulder "Rye, why did the Yin-Yang blades burn your hands? I thought that you had mastered them" Kitsu's tail was flicking with anxiety for his brother and family. His Axe 'pointy' was in his hands and he was a little more cowardly ever since Naraku had shown up.

Rye pulled out the blades and lay them in front of him "I think that even half of Naraku's demonic aura was too strong for me, I think that they were warning me to stop the Equal Balance" he looked at his hands "But I didn't, and I got burnt"

Kiyomi held her Coming Darkness in its penny on a gold chain form and remembered that it was her fault for Ryes burns as she had one talked him into fighting Naraku against their parent's wishes and two had used the Darkness Beam that had made the Equal Balance go out of control.

She was too stubborn to say sorry aloud so said instead. "That'll teach you to take over my fight" she folded her arms and turned away with a humf noise.

Kagome heard that and said "That reminds me" Rye and Kiyomi stiffened at her tone. Kagome looked at them in a slightly angry way "You two weren't even supposed to be involved in this fight! Why didn't you stay home?"

Kiyomi hid behind her sleeve like Inuyasha used to do when he heard "Sit" coming.

"You too Rye!" Kagome raged getting up and then shouting "You two GET BENT!" she shouted. Rye and Kiyomi were thrown to the ground and Inuyasha winced as her remembered all the times he had been 'sit'ed by Kagome when she was in a rage.

He put a hand on her shoulder "That's enough, love. They're only children, they didn't know what they were up against" he looked at Kagome and saw her steam for a minuet then she drooped and smiled up at him.

"Thank you" she whispered and kissed him before helping Kiyomi up "Sorry, sweethearts. Just don't do that again, please?"

Rye laughed with his face in the floor. "I can suddenly understand why you and dad didn't hit it off right away with you shouting 'Sit' all the time, I feel bad for you dad!" he called with his face out of the ground.

Kiyomi nodded "Don't worry, mum. I'm not doing anything to get bent anytime soon" she said with her arms crossed, she looked a lot like her dad when she did that and her golden brown eyes would flash whenever she was angry or happy just like him as well.

Rye agreed with Kiyomi and then staggered to his feet and went to their house to get some rest, Kitsu followed him and Kiyomi propped herself against the wall and slept also a while later.

When Sango had made sure for the ninth time that her children were all asleep she snuck out with Miroku and went to meet Kagome and Inuyasha with her brother, Rin, Shippo and Souten.

Kagome and Inuyasha were testing the barrier when they were found. Kilala rubbed herself against Kagome's leg and Ah-UN let himself be scratched by Inuyasha. Rin sat in front of him and Kohaku sat also with his stickle close. They were all very tense.

"How is it that Naraku came back?" Kagome asked her tail frizzling at the very mention of the monster.

Miroku though for a second "I don't know, if he had been sealed then I would have some theories as to how he came back, but we killed him… the Wind Tunnel was proof of that"

Shippo twirled a knife in his hand and caught the blade with two fingers. "Is it possible that he resurrected himself like that salamander demon?" he asked thinking of that village of demon women.

Sango shook her head "No, that's sealing again. That demon was exorcized, Naraku was killed" she sighed and leaned against Miroku for support, the past few days had been very stressful for Sango as she faced losing her family a second time.

Souten gripped her Thunder Pike and said, surprising some people as she usually didn't mention anything during discussions. "Well my brothers were resurrected by the sacred jewel, is there another really powerful stone that could have brought him back?"

Inuyasha suddenly jumped "What if it was Kagura or Kanna?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sesshomaru wouldn't be as stupid to let them get close to resurrecting Naraku. And why would they want to? Kagura got killed by him and Kanna was forced to commit suicide, remember? They wouldn't want him back"

"Good point" Inuyasha said.

Rin scratched Ah-Un's ears. "Hey wait a minute!" she said making several people jump "We've been assuming that Naraku was the one who brought himself back to life, but what if it was someone else, a spell maybe?"

"That's right!" Kohaku said suddenly "Sango, do you remember what our dad told us once about the forbidden arts?"

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't remember that. What is it?"

Kohaku thought hard "I don't remember much, but some bad soul is meant to open a passage to hell to summon the most evil demon of the age back to earth to wreak havoc on the world or against their enemies if they are strong enough to control them"

Rin looked interested "Like a dark priest?" she asked and Kohaku nodded. Rin frowned "The idiot, Naraku is too strong to be controlled by anyone"

Kagome shivered, a dark priest? It made her think of the curse of the dark priestess that she endured a long time ago. Well whoever they were would be in a grave by now.

Inuyasha growled "That guy must have been really desperate or really stupid to summon Naraku from hell"

Miroku agreed "As I recall the demon summoned is usually one that has something against the priests enemies so it is more likely to obey its master. Maybe someone against Inuyasha or Kagome?"

"Not any of us" Souten said crossing her arms, everyone looked at her in shock. "We are too highly respected to have any enemies, but the village itself was in a golden age of lots of food and gold. I'll bet its jealousy that caused that idiot to bring Naraku back"

Shippo looked impressed "I think she's got it! But how did you figure that out?"

Souten smirked, she liked impressing Shippo. "I'm an excellent strategist, if I think about who would attack the village then I have to also think of the why or I'm just someone playing dress ups"

Shippo nodded and she blushed slightly.

Inuyasha thought about it "Souten's right, I can't remember the last time we have had a bad farming season or have lost a child to sickness, it must have been years before Rashell and Lilly were born. That would be enough to make anyone turn green"

Kagome frowned. She knew that it was right on the mark but she was worried, had good fortune really brought this bad fortune? I can't believe that she thought.

Her eyes went wide and she saw Inuyasha with the Scared Jewel "Inuyasha!" she fired her arrow and saw him get pinned to the tree. "Kikyo?" he choked out.

"_NO! I'm not her! I'm not Kikyo! Don't call me that! Leave me alone!"_

"Kagome!"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. She put a hand to her head and then asked quietly "Was that out loud?"

Miroku nodded "What's the matter, Kagome? Why were you shouting about not being Kikyo?"

Kagome put her head in her hands. "Naraku's presence makes my soul remember Kikyo's life… I hate it! I keep thinking that he's doing this to me on purpose…"

Miroku put a hand to her forehead "Well the good thing is that you're not imagining it, but that's not too good anyway. Souten?"

"Hmm?" Souten wasn't normally spoken to directly.

"If Naraku was causing these visions on purpose what would the reason be?"

Everyone looked at Souten as she sat deep in thought, everyone though that she had turned to stone for a second then suddenly she snapped her fingers "I've got it! Naraku wanted Kikyo for his own right?" everyone nodded "Well there you have it, he wants Kikyo and Kagome has her soul. If he were causing those flashbacks it would be to have Kikyo back"

Inuyasha growled "But that isn't going to work, Kagome is her own person she wouldn't forget who she was that easily" he was scared that she would forget who she was and he would have lost her forever.

Kagome put a hand over his and the small group of slayers looked at the sky and all wished that they could be freed from Naraku's presence once and for all.

**Review, say what you hated, wht you liked, how it could be improved. and if you like what has been writtn so far or not. please!**


	9. Fate is cruel

**I'm surprised that none of you have been asking who the hell my angel character is or what she has to do with everything. Ah well all answers revealed in time.**

The angel stood guard at the edge of the barrier "Stupid fate, you are cruel…" she had changed her look a little, she wore similar armour to that of the priestess who gave birth to the scared jewel but it had a low back piece so her wings could come out.

She held no sword but she did have a small dagger at her waist, mostly for show. Her face was the same kind and knowledgeable expression but there was now a war tattoo on her forehead of a seven pointed star to show her alliance with her protected family and that she was now able to repel the kami-sama's orders.

She knew that this act alone would be enough to sentence her to at least a century in hell at the least, she had gone against her scared oath.

She prowled the edges of the barrier and strengthened it with her own powers where it was weak. "Forgive me, kami-sama" she prayed with tears in her eyes.

Up in the clouds the kami-sama looked down upon his favourite servant angel with tears in his eyes. He was a man made of pure gold and who shone like the sun. "I could never stay mad at you…" he whispered before turning away and going back to his scared place in the form of a golden bird.

The angel walked inside the barrier as she wasn't completely within this world, barriers were no limit to her. She walked up to the same house she always visited but she paused just outside and then went to the humans instead.

She bent down to look at Miroku's right hand. "The curse hold strong" she whispered sadly. She gripped his hand and willed it to close, even a little. She felt his hand respond and the tunnel was as small as it would go. She did the same to the children's as she didn't want them to suffer the fate she had witnessed with Miroku's grandfather.

She had been an angel of death as punishment for saving Inuyasha's father after she had been sent to hell for about fifty years. She hated being an angel of death and her worst one was seeing Miroku's grandfather being sucked into his own right hand.

She sighed and sealed up Miroku's extra tightly. "Fates are cruel…" she said. Ah-Un looked at her curiously as she came out of the house. "Hello Ah-Un" she greeted and patted his head while being careful to not wake the girl asleep on his back.

The dragon nodded and went back to sleep. The angel laughed slightly and walked towards Inuyasha's house. "Angels hate demons and demons repel both humans and angels… so what am I then? An in-between? A freak?"

She walked across sandy soil her bare feet leaving no prints or any sign that she had been there that night. She pulled the curtain aside and saw the sleeping family.

Kagome who looked like my daughter, Inuyasha who looks so like his father when I saved him as a child, Kiyomi who was named after my daughter, Rye who looks like my daughters saviour and Kitsu who is an in-between like me. This family continuously draws me closer to the mortal world.

She looked at Ryes hands and bent down to look at his blades. "Why did you burn your master?" she asked touching them. They told her that Naraku's demonic aura would have been too strong to absorb.

She unbound his hands and healed them. She did the same with Kagome's fingers and tried to see into her soul for what was making her flashback to a past life. Nothing that Kagome had done. "Naraku" she growled.

She walked outside the house and then outside the barrier not knowing that she had been seen by a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Naraku, I will see to it that you are put into the deepest pit of hell I can find after this!" she swore and then spread her wings and flew off to hunt down a certain scroll that would need to be destroyed.

"I must destroy all information on the forbidden arts so there will be no escape" she said and landed outside a Priests house. She walked up to it and knocked three times. "Monk Otosan?" she asked quietly. "Are you awake this hour?"

There was a scrambling then the door slid open and an old man pulled the door open. He wore priests robes and had a staff with sacred beads embedded into it. He was bald and had small lob-sided hat on.

He took one look at her then fell to his knees. "It is an honour to meet you again" he said.

The angel smiled fondly and leaned down to pull his head up. "You need not bow to an old friend" she said then her eyes saddened slightly "You have changed Otosan, time is truly not generous to mortals"

He held her hand "And you are as beautiful as I remember" he lead her inside. "How may I be of service?"

The angel sat down opposite him on her knees "You have heard of the forbidden arts?" she asked, her wings were tightly folded against her body to keep herself warm because the fire held no heat for her.

Otosan sat down and nodded "The very blackest of magic's known to man"

The angel nodded also "I personally put a half-demon into the very deepest pit of tartus twenty years ago and he has been revived. Naraku lives again"

Otosan flinched "That demon?" he asked she nodded and he put his hands together in prayer. "Kami-sama protect us all"

The angel frowned "The kami-sama allowed this to happen, I hold no hopes in his protection for us" she said calmly like a summer breeze.

Otosan looked troubled "Naraku was brought back through the forbidden arts you say?" she nodded "What can I help you with? I have no connections to the forbidden arts you speak of"

The angel smiled kindly "I know that, but your shrine holds one of the last scrolls that tells of the ritual, it was stolen then returned in the same night I expect?"

He jumped "Yes, exactly like that, but how did you know?"

She smiled like the moonlight "I am an angel, and as I saved your life once years ago I make it my business to check-up on old friends every once in a while. I need to destroy that scroll" she stood and walked towards the shrine.

Otosan followed her "Has the kami-sama ordered this?" he asked when she paused to pray just outside the door.

The angel shook her head. "No" she pulled her silver crown off her head, it was a ring over her head holding to her scalp tightly, she touched her seven pointed star tattoo "I have betrayed the kami-sama and I ripped out my heart as I did so" she looked back at the monk.

"I became a guardian over a family of half-demons that I truly became involved with about two hundred years ago, this demon that hell spat out threatens my family. I swore on my wings to do anything within my power to protect them, and I will do just that" she placed her crown back on her head and picked out a scroll and burnt it to ashes.

Otosan stood just outside the shrine with sad eyes "Now you have left heavens court you could face hell with this creature" he said.

The angel held a hand to his cheek "I have been through hell before, and I will happily go there again in return for my families safety and happiness" she kissed the monks forehead "Take care Otosan, I doubt that we will meet again in this life"

He sighed "You are the most noble and beautiful angel in existence" he touched her star and then whispered a blessing that she had said to him when she saved him as a child.

Her eyes shined with tears that would never fall. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget?" he watched with sad eyes as she left to track down more sources of the forbidden arts. "Kami-sama, have mercy on her, she is the purest heart I have ever seen I both angels and men" he clasped his hands together and prayed.

**Oh what a long story. I've finished chapter twelve but I will not give it to you all as I would like more reviews. Even if you have already reviewed this do it again! Now onto chapter 10.**


	10. In one place

**All our fav characters back together in this chapter. I give up I'm giving you all the rest of the story even though nobody's reviewed or commented. I do not own Inuyasha, no copyright intended.**

Kagome woke up when Kitsu fell against her. She put him back into bed and then sat back down in Inuyasha's arms "Good morning" she whispered to him.

He growled and then stretched his back cracking loudly several times. "Morning, how did you sleep?" he brushed some hair from her eyes and she meowed when he brushed one ear.

"Just fine, thanks…I had a dream that an angel came to our village" she shook her head "It was a sad dream, because she was bleeding and she vanished in a column of golden light" she pressed herself closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put his head on top of hers and said quietly "Why was she being hurt?"

Kagome shrugged "Who knows, I think that maybe she had done something brave but had to die because of it… but when she vanished, she was smiling…" Inuyasha and Kagome held each other and the light of the new day slowly crept into the house.

Kagome gasped and sat up suddenly her face turned towards the west side of the barrier. "Someone's trying to enter the barrier!" she whispered in shock.

Inuyasha was still for a second then he grabbed Tetsusaiga and Kagome's hand they ran towards the edge of the barrier. "Is it Naraku?" Inuyasha asked while running.

"I'm not sure" Kagome answered holding Exscarra "I don't think so, it feels more like… Sesshomaru!" she gasped when she jumped into the air to see, her cat vision was better than Inuyasha's dog one.

"Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?" Inuyasha said sceptically.

"Kagura, Kanna and their children too" Kagome said running next to him, she winced when the barrier was touched by one of them. "I think they're here to visit us" she said when they were close enough to see.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped outside the barrier and saw the small traveling group that was waiting for them. Kagome put a hand to her heart and bowed her head at the Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru copied her actions and Kagura and her children also bowed in respect. Kanna hugged Kagome instead of bowing.

"Good to see you Sesshomaru" Kagome said returning Kanna's hug. "Do you have business with us?"

Sesshomaru smiled "I'm glad that the Wind Tunnels were sealed up without casualties" he said. "Yes we are here to meet up with you because as you well know by now Naraku has returned"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "What's it to you?" he asked his older brother with a bit of his old attitude.

Kagura sighed "Still as bad tempered as usual, we came to assist in his defeat. Naraku has gotten stronger no doubt, and we will need all the help we can get" she put her fan to her chin and she looked really regal and royal when she spoke.

Inuyasha scoffed slightly "We've already fought Naraku so tell us something we don't know" Kagome frowned at him slightly to warn him to be better behaved.

Vincent came forwards and looked at his uncle with a little distaste "Uncle, I think that instead of fighting each hand of help that is offered we should be accepting help if Naraku is as strong as you say"

Zoe stood beside him and said in a cool emotionless voice "Auntie Kagome knows to respect our father and accept a helping hand, you, it seems, have much to learn"

Kanna stood in front of them both "Fighting amongst ourselves accomplishes nothing, please allow us access to your village and we shall talk more inside" her mirror showed Naraku recovering at a stupidly fast rate. "Time is of the essence"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who nodded after a tense minute Kagome waved a hand and the barrier opened enough to let everyone inside. "Kagura, Kanna, you aren't fighting him as well are you?" Kagome asked in surprise.

Kagura nodded coolly she had a great respect and gratitude towards Kagome for letting Sesshomaru make his wish "I will prove once and for all that I do not fear him, I am the free wind that bow's to nobody!" she said forcefully and the wind around her blew harshly in response to her anger.

Kanna calmed her down by touching her elbow, she was only tall enough to touch that high. "I fight as I do not want to lose a sister or any family member, I do not wish to stand by as he attacks loved ones"

Kagome thought the sisters were very brave, Inuyasha thought that they were just getting in the way but he knew that they of all people would want to do Naraku damage. And that they had every right to.

"I'll get the others" he said and ran ahead.

Kagome asked politely how the Lord of the West was suiting them. "Very well thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru answered "Zoe and Vincent have grown as strong as I was at their age, I am a very proud father" he smiled.

Kagome smiled also "How have you been Vincent, Zoe?" she asked her niece and nephew.

Vincent smiled good naturedly with his red eyes. "We've been fine, auntie. Possibly a little bored as there are not many demons that are a good challenge for us"

Zoe smirked with a killers light in her eyes "I enjoy messing with them… they think they've won or they think that they've escaped then…" her golden eyes flashed with a killers pleasure. Kagome thanked the stars that Zoe wasn't her opponent.

"Well I'm happy to hear that you are getting by in the world" she said smiling as authentically as possible, but Sesshomaru's twins scared her slightly.

Kanna saw her real response and smiled secretly. "Kagome? How are you holding up against the visions?" she asked, knowing already what had happened because Sesshomaru had ordered her to watch for any mishaps.

Kagura and Sesshomaru looked interested. Kagome sighed and her hair covered her eyes "Every time Naraku gets mad or when he gets too close I get a vision from Kikyo's life… I'm dealing with it" she said finally.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice shouted happily. Everyone looked up to see Rin on Ah-Un flying to meet them. "Lord Sesshomaru I've missed you!" she said as she threw herself into his arms.

Kagura looked at her fondly, she was a little like a step daughter and Kagura loved her like a daughter. "Good to see you Rin, what took you so long to visit?" she asked and hugged the girl tightly.

"Lady Kagura! I'm so sorry I haven't been visiting you!" she said but Kagura waved her apologies away and brushed Rin's hair out of her eyes.

Vincent smiled at his foster sister "Don't I get my hug?" he asked raising his arms.

"Vinny!" Rin shouted and hugged him and Zoe at once "Zoe, how are you? It's been so long"

Zoe didn't mind the hug, but she didn't return it as to do so would show weakness. "We are fine, Rin. Who is the young slayer on Ah-Un?" she asked eyeing up Kohaku with suspicion but she did not attack until she knew weather he was friend or foe.

"Oh! Zoe, Vincent this is Kohaku, Sango's little brother. Kohaku this is Sesshomaru's son and daughter" she introduced them quickly and crossed her fingers for a good result.

Kohaku dismounted "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said and extended a hand with his weapon in the other.

Vincent and Zoe eyed him for a second longer but then Vincent gripped Kohaku's wrist and smiled in an approving way. "Nice to finally meet you, Rin's always talking about you" Vincent said good naturedly but that smile with those red eyes made him look scary even when he was in a good mood.

Kohaku smiled a little nervously, he was reminded of a younger Sesshomaru when he looked at them both. "You too, I've heard a lot about you also, is it true that you took on three dragons when you were ten?"

Vincent and Zoe smiled and nodded. "That was a good fight" Zoe said wistfully. "Too bad there aren't any other strong demons around… ah well I'll settle for Naraku" she said and kept walking with the grace and sharp elegance of ice.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Souten were waiting for them. Kagome stood at her mates side and then they all settled down after a quick catch up with everyone.

Sesshomaru spoke "Kanna, what is Naraku doing right now?" he asked her calmly.

Kanna's mirror glowed red and Naraku appeared, he was in a dark place and seemed to be resting. "He is hidden away, somewhere I cannot see well" Kanna said at last. "I do not like this"

Miroku asked "Do you and your sister intend to fight your creator?" he asked. They nodded "Aren't you afraid that he will try to control you again?"

Kagura nodded again "But I do not run from danger now I have my heart inside me. Naraku will die…and I will be there when it happens" she whispered the final part but everyone heard her and they all smiled in respect and admiration.

Souten kept eyeing Zoe and Sesshomaru with distrust, her strategist mind told her that their only weakness was concern for their closest people. But the other two were difficult, they fought with only their lives to lose as they had confidence in their partners that they would survive without their help.

Suddenly a shout interrupted their meeting. "What! Not on your life!" Kiyomi came storming out of her house then stopped in surprise as she saw her aunts, uncle and cousins. She crossed her arms "Well look who turned up, a bit late mind you, Naraku was here last night. Missed your chance goodbye" she tried to walk off but Rye appeared and grabbed her elbow as she tried to walk off.

"Kiyomi, at least say hello" he said patiently "Good to see you Lord, Ladies and cousins" he greeted quickly and as warmly as he could manage while still keeping him grip on Kiyomi.

Kiyomi waved in greeting. "Hi, bye" she said and started to leave again.

"Kiyomi" her mother said dangerously. Her daughter froze then turned and sat by her brother glaring at her cousins. She had been unable to beat them in a fight and had always held it against them, she was an equal match for them and she wanted to be strong.

Vincent nodded at her "Good to see you in such a good mood" Zoe laughed once and then went back to ignoring her.

Kitsu and Benvolio came outside next. Kitsu bowed to his Uncle and Auntie. "Thank you for coming to help us" he said in a small voice. Benvolio didn't speak and went to stand behind his mum, hiding from the demons as he was unsure about them. Sango pulled him onto her lap and he acted all shy.

Kagura looked at him with interest "Such spiritual power for one so young" she thought, he will be a strong priest when he grows up. She was sure of it.

Mhitto stepped out with his sisters "Rye? What's- Oh I didn't know we had guests" he said and bowed to the Lord of the West.

Sango's girls held their scythes and copied their brother while not keeping their gazes off them. Sango introduced them "You haven't seen them since they were children but that's Lilly and Rashell and my oldest son Mhitto. I'm not sure if you remember but this is the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru and his family"

The twins nodded and Mhitto thought hard but couldn't recall meeting them. He sat down just behind his sisters.

Sesshomaru looked around in amusement. "Hard to believe that there was once only five of you and the demon cat" he said looking at their children. "Pleasure to meet you all again, now back to what we were saying" he said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had Kitsu on his shoulder and his daughter on his right with Kagome and his son on his left gripping his blades trying to be unseen.

"I think that you are right in regrouping but is it needed if we all fight now?" he looked at all the new fighters. Kilala growled at the barrier and Kagome went pale for a second before getting up and jumping into a high tree to see who was knocking.

Her eyebrows went up. "It's Koga!"

Rin flinched and shifted closer to Kohaku as she was forever scared of wolves. Kagome waved a hand and her barrier allowed them in. "Hi Koga!" she called waving.

Koga waved back with Ayami smiling like the summer sun. "Kagome!" she called and rushed up to hug her "Good to see you" she stepped back and grinned wolfishly. "How's everyone?"

They all murmured that they were fine. Inuyasha stood up and high fived Koga "Hey you skinny wolf, how's things been in the east?"

Koga slapped his hand twice as hard by Inuyasha didn't show that it hurt, because it didn't. "Hey mutt-face. Yeah things have been going well, just thought we'd drop by and lend a hand in kicking Naraku back to hell" he put his hands on his hips and grinned at his companions.

Night appeared just behind them, Koga brought him forwards "You all remember Night" he said slapping his son on the back.

Night winced at the contact Kiyomi scoffed "How could we forget his stench?" Rye laughed in agreement.

"Get bent" Kagome said and they were flung to the floor.

Zoe and Vincent raised their eyebrows at them. "How careless of you" Zoe said followed by Vincent "How unfortunate for you" he had a slight bit of humour in his voice but Zoe was only bored.

Rye and Kiyomi growled at their cousins at the same time and earned another get bent from their mother.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku winced in sympathy and Sesshomaru, Kagura and Kanna were resisting the urge to laugh as Shippo, Kohaku, Rin and everyone else apart from the wolves covered their ears to escape the shout Kagome had commanded.

"Kagome you had better stop that or you'll break them" Inuyasha said tugging on her tail to try and calm her down.

Kagome shook herself and then turned to Night. "Hey there, I remember you" she bent down a little to look him in the eye. She whispered as not to embarrass him "When you first met our girls you pointed to one of our girls and said 'wow is she an angel?', isn't that right?"

He blushed and glanced over at the girls, each one got a second to meet his gaze but he was too quick for that.

Kiyomi saw him look at Lilly and she nodded her head, of course he would go for Lilly, confident and pretty. She didn't even know why she was so hyped up by it.

Lilly and Rashell waved at the young wolf, he waved back slightly. Kagura and Kanna thought that he looked too much like his dad and Souten could see something else that made her really interested. Night glanced at the girls and Kiyomi eyed him up as if to say 'Keep away from us'. Interesting.

"Well now that we are all united we just need to wait for Naraku to show up again" Miroku said to break the silence.

Inuyasha growled "I hate waiting"

Kagome nodded and looked at the setting sun. I don't like the darkness, she thought to herself, I can see just fine with cat eyes but I can't forget how the black hides evil.

**I've noticed that when I upload something there is a scentence missing or something... who else has this problem? Review please.**


	11. If only

**Keep reading there is a lot of romanc at the end of the story! enjoy!**

The angel wiped her dagger on the grass and said to the bandit behind her "Leave now, I cannot attack you unless you attack me. Don't waste your life" she turned and picked out another scroll on the forbidden arts out from his pack.

"The last scroll" she sighed, she had hunted for days destroying paintings and tapestry's, engravings and scrolls and she knew that this was the last one in the world. She burnt it and the bandit gasped in horror.

"You wretch! That was my ticket to fortune" he drew his sword.

"Put it away" she told him firmly. "I am bound by my very being to attack anyone who challenges me… Back Down" she ordered.

He charged with his sword yelling his victory. She didn't flinch when the sword went through her. "You have sealed your fate" she said and slashed with her dagger.

The bandit fell back with a scream as his right hand was cut off. The angel kneeled in front of him and picked up his dismembered hand. She had no wound on her, she wasn't of the land of the mortals and no weapon forged on earth could harm an angel. The hand began to glow and it was suddenly reattached.

He stared at his hand with wide eyes. She stood up and he flinched away from her. She turned and began to leave when she heard the clink of another sword being drawn. "Don't bother" she said "I can't be killed. Go north to the mountains and look behind a waterfall. Some treasure will be waiting for you as long as you can give up your craving to kill"

She opened her wings and flew. She detested bandits more than demons and she had sent him to treasure in the hopes that he would give up killing, if he didn't she would return.

She landed just outside the village and heard the end of the discussion. "All my family, in one place. How fortunate, or else not so fortunate" she added thinking that if they failed that she would have no family left.

The angel looked up to see a golden bird and walked to the woods to talk to it. "About time you showed up" she said to it.

He trilled a question at her. She raised an eyebrow "I destroyed every way of finding out about the forbidden arts, all but living memory but that too will fade in time"

The bird nodded its golden head and it knew that act was as forbidden as the arts themselves. It was worried about the angel, very concerned as ever move she made did good for others but it doomed herself that much more.

She stood and faced her village. Her village? Have I become so attached so quickly?

The bird gave out a sad wailing noise as he saw her tattoo of the seven pointed star. She had tears in her eyes but she was incapable of crying so just spoke. "Yes, I renounced my claim as an angel of heaven" she turned and fell to her knees at the bird.

"Forgive me! Kami-sama, forgive me!" she cried but no tears fell even though sobs were heard. The bird cried also and nuzzled her hair. "No, you drove me to this, I'm not backing out now" the angel said at last. "I will protect my family" she smiled at the bird. "Can I ask one last favour?"

The bird nodded "If the angels of justice decide to punish me and my family, keep my family out of this, I will be the only one punished here. I chose this"

The bird lowered its head and agreed but it looked so sad when it did so. The bird perched on her shoulder and squeezed her arm before flying back to heaven. "Good bye" the angel smiled and then she spread her own wings and flew to the north to find one very special crystal.

The angel saw heavens gates and knew that they would forever be closed to her now, no amount of good deeds could undo what she had done, she winced as they slammed on her. "So long paradise, angels of death, justice, life and family guardians. The only way I can ever hope to return is by the direct order of the kami-sama" she sighed. "And that's going to be likely…"

She focused on her task and knew that she would be back at dusk at worst, especially at this speed!

Kagome woke and heard the sound of a big bird flying but she still thought she was dreaming. She sat up and looked around.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were asleep against a tree with Zoe and Vincent in the branches and Kanna standing sleeping with her mirror showing her dreams while her eyes were closed. Koga had Ayami snuggled up next to him and Night slept snuggled up to them both like wolves do. Sango had taken her family back to her own house and they had all promised to be at Kagome's house at dawn. Kiyomi and Rye were sleeping back to back and the both had serene expressions that nearly made Kagome take the beads off, but then she knew that they had only just begun to learn to not fight each other.

Inuyasha lying next to Kitsu and Kitsu twitched and ran with his hands and feet letting out little yapping noises and his dog ears twitched and his cat tail wriggled.

Kagome smiled and pulled the blanket up around him tighter. She stepped outside and went to inspect her barrier. It seemed strong, but she was tiring from supporting it day and night, but she would never tell anyone.

She stopped by the gate entrance to the village and sat down with her head in her hands. "I wish you were here Kaede" she whispered. The old woman had passed away six years ago and they all mourned at her passing and because they hadn't been able to deal with her death they left to live with the demon slayers with Sango, Kohaku and Miroku.

Kagome sang a song from her world called 'if only'

"If the wind could talk what stories would it tell  
>If I could understand the wolves would I howl at the moon as well<br>If only I had wings to fly  
>If only to stay in the sky<br>Could peace be mine to have to own me  
>Too many questions if only, if only"<p>

If only I could talk to you Kaede. I miss you…

Kagome sung her song again then looked up to see herself surrounded in a white mist. "What happened?" she stood up and held Exscarra. "What is this?"

A person appeared in the fog. It looked like on old woman. Kagome didn't lower her bow "Who goes there?" she asked with an arrow knocked.

"Child, do not dally I cannot stay here for long"

Kagome felt her eyes tear up "Kaede?" she asked and walked forwards up to the barrier but didn't cross it. "Kaede, if it's you come forwards so I can see you" Kagome said.

The old lady stepped so the barrier was like a thin glass window between them, Kaede was glowing like a saint. She was still stooped over with age and she still carried her bow. "Child…ye has changed so little since I last laid eyes on ye" she reached out as if to cup Kagome's cheek.

It was true Kagome looked barely twenty six or seven when she was close to her mid-thirties. "Kaede" she whispered again and her eyes flowed with happy tears. "Am I dreaming?"

Kaede smiled and shook her head "Nay, but this is as real as I will get in this world" she looked over her shoulder "Ye has heard that Naraku has been returned to earth?"

Kagome nodded "I wish I didn't know, I fought him and had to battle with my own soul. Kaede we need you" Kagome wiped her eyes.

Kaede smiled fondly "Step outside the barrier child, your family will be safe as long as all who created the barrier are alive"

Kagome smiled and stepped over the edge of her barrier then she suddenly was surrounded in a demonic aura. "Kaede?" she asked afraid. The old woman laughed then cackled and turned into Naraku.

"Naraku!" Kagome said and barely moved towards Exscarra before Naraku's poisonous insects stung her in the arms. She yelped but her body was already purifying it and Naraku took the opportunity and bashed her hard on the head. She crumpled with a little blood forming on her temple and dripping on the grass. Exscarra fell from her fingers and lay just out of reach.

Naraku picked up the unconscious Kagome and walked away. He had gotten what he wanted but he was still going to kill the rest of the pathetic army that had gathered.

Exscarra let out a mourning sound when Kagome was out of its reach, it shone in the morning light and waited to be found.

**Love the fact that I seem to be talkng to myself. NOBODY'S Reviewing! make my day and give a comment :)**


	12. Captured and cracked

**I thnk as soon a this story is finished I'll get some more resopnss out of you all! No copyright intended!**

Night woke first. He stretched and glanced over at the girl he liked. He though that she was beautiful, her brown eyes and long hair and her strength on the battle field. He glanced at Rye and then frowned at Kiyomi who was snoring against his back, she was really noisy.

He pulled away from his mother and walked down to the stream. He splashed his face in the water and then his ears heard a high pitched mournful wail. He followed the noise and then saw Exscarra glittering in the morning sun. Night tensed for a second then stepped out the barrier and picked it up. He pulled himself inside the barrier and dropped the Exscarra as it was burning his hand.

He swore and sucked his hurt fingers. The Exscarra wouldn't accept him as a master or a friend. He knelt beside the weapon and then used a spare bit of cloth to carry the Exscarra. It still hurt but it would last.

He ran at breakneck speed and bumped into Lilly they both went flying and they landed a little awkwardly Night blushed and Lilly pushed him off her and then apologised, Night replied "No it's not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going"

Lilly smiled kindly then Night picked up Exscarra again and ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" he shouted when he was in ear shot.

The hanyou looked up in surprise. "Night? What's wrong?" he asked with Koga and Ayami standing beside him in worry.

Night dropped Exscarra at Inuyasha's feet, unable to withstand any more burns. "Kagome is missing! I found this and her blood just outside the barrier, Naraku's scent was all over the area!" Night said as his mother cared for his hurt hands.

Inuyasha picked up Exscarra, that recognised and didn't burn him, to Night and Koga's shock. The Exscarra let out another wail and Inuyasha could only stare at it in dumb shock. "Kagome…" he gasped out at last.

Koga still had strong feelings for Kagome, as did Ayami luckily, and he hated the thought of her being in danger also.

He knelt in front of his son. "Describe what you saw" he ordered him.

Night looked up at his dad and then nodded "It's the entrance to the demon village, there was a bit of blood and it looked like someone got dragged, then the trail just stops. I think he flew off with her"

Inuyasha was half listening and half freaking out. Kiyomi and Rye stood at his sides "Dad?" Rye asked "Pull yourself together, mum needs you"

Kiyomi nodded "We'll all help get mum back, mum will be fine, she's strong" Kiyomi's voice was filled with pride and love but she was secretly falling apart with worry.

Sesshomaru stood up and punched Inuyasha across the face and a loud crunch followed. Everyone froze and waited for the response. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and looked about ready to tear him apart when he growled out "Thanks, I needed that" He held a hand to his newly broken jaw, it was healing "Don't try that again though" he warned.

Sesshomaru looked satisfied with that response. Shippo whispered to Souten "I thought Inuyasha was going to turn full demon!"

Souten nodded and hissed back "I did not expect that" Kilala meowed in agreement and Ah-Un closed his eyes in an odd nod also. Rin and Kohaku looked at each other nervously.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked "Is there anything we can do to find lady Kagome?" she had big eyes and pouty lips as she begged her foster father to help the others.

Sesshomaru thought for a long minuet then said "Kanna. Can you see them?"

Kanna stood in the centre of the group and her mirror glowed a red colour and Naraku was shown in an underground place with Kagome chained to the floor and wall she wasn't awake but she looked alright. There was a little blood on her face but she was breathing fine.

Kitsu jumped forwards "Mummy! Daddy can't we do anything?" Kitsu gripped his dad's kimono in terror for his mother. Kiyomi and Rye held Kitsu from trying to dive into the mirror. Kiyomi had a mask of concern on her face and Rye looked like he would cry if he kept looking and turned away.

Rashell offered a hand for him to hold and he held onto her gratefully his tears finding a way past his eyelashes even though he was fighting it with all his strength.

Inuyasha looked at Kanna "Where is that?"

Kanna suddenly gasped as Naraku looked directly at those looking into the mirror and he mouthed "Kagome will be mine" and then the mirror cracked.

Kanna screamed as a similar crack appeared across her face, blinding her left eye and making her look permanently horror-struck. Kagura rushed forwards and held her sister "Kanna! Speak to me!"

Kanna wiped her good eye of tears and then whispered "I am blind, I cannot see where Kagome or anyone else is!" she cried onto Kagura's shoulder and Rin and Vincent and even Zoe all tried to calm her down while Sesshomaru looked at the crack in the mirror.

"Kanna, don't cry. This can be reversed" Sesshomaru said and Kanna hiccupped into silence. Sesshomaru gave her the mirror and he said "Be brave until that opportunity comes" Kanna nodded.

"I will Lord" she gripped her mirror and it shone weakly then cracked again. She whimpered as her body was covered in them "I cannot use my mirror, Lord"

Kagura held her sister "Then don't, we can track him by scent and tracks" she glanced at Zoe and Vincent. "You two, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, monk and demon slayers should come to find her. Kanna you stay here"

The children all protested but Miroku said "We need you here to protect the barrier and to be here encase Kagome finds her way back. You also need to look after Kanna"

The mirror demon blinked up at them pleadingly with her good eye and they agreed. Zoe and Vincent threatened to slice them to bits if Kanna was in any worse condition than at this second when they can back.

Kiyomi nodded her head but still growled. Koga and Ayami said that they would come as well so they could help track him. Ayami had learnt a lot of other demon languages and could ask them if Naraku or Kagome was near.

Night knew that he had to stay here and didn't protest like the others. He was silently pleased when he saw his mother smiled in approval, he would keep everyone safe.

Inuyasha hugged his children and promised to return with Kagome as soon as he could. Sango and Miroku held their children close and Miroku said that if he didn't return then Mhitto was to protect the village.

Mhitto sniffed loudly as he let his dad go. "Don't talk like that, dad. You'll come back alright" he smirked a lot like he used to when he was little but it was gone as soon as his dad looked away.

Sesshomaru walked to the barriers edge and his family except for Kanna walked behind him or on feathers. The rest of the group went to find Kagome and the children went back to tending Kanna's cracks. Rye and Rashell tried to patch up her mirror but it was too painful for her.

Kitsu and Benvolio held her cracked hands and they both wished for their parent's safe return.

**Poor Kanna,I am so evil! :) reviews please.**


	13. Trapped

**Summer holidays are awsome. Please excuse my randomness. Read on!**

Kagome groaned awake and the first thing she realised was that Exscarra wasn't with her, the extra sense that came from the bow wasn't there. The second thing she realised was that her hands and feet were bound.

Her eyes opened groggily and she got her first smell and look of her prison. It was a cave that was completely made from granite and quartz shone in the walls from the light of a candle. The candle was a smokeless green that offered no heat or protection from the dark. There was no light from outside or any entrance to the outside that she could see.

The poison had been purified in her blood so she didn't need to worry about that, only that her body was weak from her experience.

The smell was of musty air and water but she wrinkled her nose and gaged when she smelt Naraku's scent in the room. Then she saw him.

He sat in one corner of the cave and seemed to be sleeping. Kagome pulled on the chains that were binding her wrists to the ceiling. They were also locking her to the floor. She growled very low and did the same with her feet but they were just as tightly bound.

Kagome couldn't stand as her torso was locked in a belt that was also chained to the wall. She clawed at her hands and feet for a while but the chains were made of demonic aura and wouldn't break or even scratch!

Kagome sat back in frustration.

She looked across at Naraku and saw him watching her with amusement. "Have you finished?" he asked calmly.

Kagome hissed like an angry cat with her tail spiked and her body on defence mode.

Naraku kept watching "I could tell you that it is useless to struggle, but I think you have figured that out for yourself" Kagome growled and tried to get into a position where she could get a good aim on him.

Naraku wasn't in any hurry to do anything or to stop her if he knew what she was doing "Kikyo" he said wistfully.

Kagome froze and snarled openly "I'm not Kikyo! Get it in your thick head! PURIFYING BLADES!" she yelled and hit him with her version of Blades of Blood that Inuyasha taught her, digging her nails into her palms.

Naraku was surprised and hit badly but he knew that he would not die. He glanced calmly down at his dissolving body as her purifying powers battled with his demonic aura. The purple blades vanished and he repaired himself. "That was entertaining" he said blankly.

Kagome was scared, he was stronger than her and without Exscarra she would be at a disadvantage, she was in his territory. The whole place stank of him.

Naraku stood up and walked over to her "That wasn't very nice" he grabbed her chin and turned her head from side to side examining her. "Half demon" he commented "Cat, defiantly feline. This form suits you"

Kagome spat at him. He wiped it away with an amused look on her face. Her tail lashed behind her and she struggled to get another god aim on him. "Go to hell!" she shouted and then yelled "SPIRIT SLASH!"

He grabbed his dismembered head in surprise. He placed it back on his neck and waved his hands. Kagome gasped as the chains were tightened and she was paralyzed completely as there was not one limb she could move to protect herself.

Naraku smiled "Spirit is good" he said huskily.

Kagome suddenly had a bad thought she raised a barrier and growled "Keep your disgusting parts off me"

Naraku touched the barrier then glared in anger. "You shouldn't fight, I don't intend to kill you" Kagome glared back also.

"I know what you wanted to do, fuck off!" she snarled and tugged on the chains.

Naraku filled the cave with miasma but it was purified when Kagome used her powers. "You are becoming a bother" he growled and raised a hand. Kagome felt her soul react again and she fought off the visions with all the strength she could spare.

Naraku gasped with worry when he felt her life energy lower, he wanted Kikyo's reincarnation to be his queen but she would kill herself if she continued to resist him. He glared at her and she looked up and glared back.

Naraku looked up in surprise. "I have company" he said and started to vanish "I'll give your farewell to Inuyasha before I kill him"

Kagome gasped in horror and struggled as strongly as she could. Her powers fought the demonic energy of the blades until they burnt her wrists but they would not loosen. "Oh kami-sama, keep Inuyasha safe" she prayed.

**What do you think? Tell me.**


	14. Meeting an Angel

**Oh how I would love some opinions... please tell me what you think.**

Back at the village Kiyomi and Night stood guard at the barriers edge. Night was worried about his pack he kept fidgeting.

Kiyomi was becoming irritated. "Go and run it off" she said at last.

Night looked at her confused. "What?" he asked his green eyes glowing slightly like a wolves against the black night. Kiyomi found it a little unsettling and it made her feel as if he could see inside her.

She turned and glared at the floor "You're too stressed to deal at the minuet, run it off" she commanded and went back to staring through the barrier.

Night stood but he didn't leave. "And you're not?" he asked calmly. He could tell she was as worried as him but she wasn't letting it out as much as he did.

Kiyomi stiffened and clutched her Coming Darkness in its penny form, it hung at her collar bone from a golden chain. "I can deal" she said shortly. Her golden brown eyes focused on every movement that happened outside the barrier, she wasn't dealing.

Night sat next to her and she edged away slightly at the smell of wolf. He looked at her with pity. "They will be fine" he reassured her. "Your mum is one of the most amazing half-demons I've met, she'll get out of this"

Kiyomi managed a small smile but then went back to stressing. Rye and Rashell were keeping an eye on Kanna and Lilly, Mhitto and Kitsu were patrolling the east of the border while Benvolio wandered between the groups with his hands tightly clasped around that small jasmine sprig that he used to close the barrier.

Kiyomi heard someone approaching and turned around to see Kanna staggering towards then with Rye helping her and Rashell holding onto her mirror for her.

Kanna was slowly falling to pieces. Rashell was worried about her, if she kept this up she would die again. "Kanna, you shouldn't be up" Kiyomi said.

Rye shrugged at her "She wouldn't listen and kept saying that someone wants to meet us, Benvolio's gone to get the others"

Kanna staggered just outside the barrier. "Are they coming?" she asked.

Night held a hand to his ear. Rye's cats ears swivelled in his hair, Rashell found that quiet cute, and he heard them coming. "Yeah, they'll be here in about a minuet" he said listening to their hurried footsteps.

Night raised his eyebrows at Rye because he still couldn't hear them. "You can hear that?" he asked in a little bit of shock and admiration.

Rye smiled like a cat on the prowl "Yep, and a lot more… like Rashell's stomach" he said and Rashell held it as it growled loudly. "When did you last eat?" Rye demanded when he saw her pale face.

She smiled guiltily "Yesterday"

Kiyomi was about to tell her to go and eat when she heard a sound of beating wings. Rye heard it too and his head swivelled frantically to catch the sound.

Lilly appeared behind him and was about to ask 'what the hell was going on' but Rye raised a hand for quiet and Kiyomi closed her eyes to listen harder.

"You hear that?" Rye whispered to Night.

The young wolf demon held a hand to his ear then nodded "Yeah, a bird or something"

Kiyomi scoffed "That is one big bird then"

The wing beats were loud too and heavy to be a small birds or even a large one. But at the same time they were quiet and seemed to blend in with other noises too easily. Night and Kiyomi drew their weapons but Rye didn't because he didn't think a big bird would be a threat.

Kanna looked up at the sky and a shower of splinter chips fell from her as she moved. All the children looked up at the sky and saw a white spot that was getting bigger and close by the second.

They all gasped when it landed just in front of Kanna. The wings were that of a beautiful swan and glowed with a sacred light and folded neatly against their owners back. The person stood up and her long golden hair fell from her crowned head to her waist she had ancient armour and had a small dagger at her belt.

Her eyes were black or maybe such a dark blue that they appeared black. She looked up at the group staring at her calmly. Her face broke into a lovely smile. "I am so happy to finally meet you" she said her voice like a flowing brook and the calm wind at night.

Kanna smiled too "Are you the one who summoned me?" she asked through cracked lips.

The angel looked down in pity at the mirror demon. "I am" she kneeled down to be on her height. She touched Kanna's blinded eye and whispered "Have you been cursed, Kanna?" she asked.

Kanna blinked "You know my name?" she asked her left ear breaking off.

The angel smiled in worry "I do. Are you dying, mirror demon?" the wind blew but the angle's hair and clothes didn't even ruffle and the grass wasn't bent beneath her feet, the flowers around her opened when there was no sun and the birds sang as if it was a new dawn.

Kanna nodded. The angel's eyes steeled and she stood and took the mirror from its robe. She handed it to Kanna and placed her hands on the mirror and chanted in some long forgotten language that made the people listening feel as if their very souls were being affected.

Kanna glowed and her parts reattached to her and the cracks all faded. Kanna looked down at her perfect hand. "How is that possible?" she asked and everyone crowded around her holding her and looking for any sign of illusion.

The angel stood and brought everyone's attention with that one movement. "I am an angel from heaven, or I used to be… I can heal you and any other injury caused by a weapon of the earth including magic's"

Rye gasped and looked down at his hands "You healed my hands when my blades burnt them, you healed mum too!" The angel flashed a smiled at him.

Then she looked at Kiyomi and her eyes filled with tears that could not fall. "Kiyomi…"

Everyone looked at Kiyomi in surprise "You know her?" Lilly asked.

Kiyomi didn't answer her right way. This woman looked familiar… do I know her? The angel put a finger to her lips and smiled. Kiyomi's eyes went wide "I saw you before!" she burst out. She stepped forwards so she was right in front of the angel "When I was a baby, I remember. You were above me when I was in my cot"

The angel smiled and nodded "I had a daughter called Kiyomi, many eons ago… I was the first priestess, ever" she brushed Kiyomi's hair behind her ear and smiled sadly. "I serve the kami-sama or I used to" she frowned slightly and touched her mark of a blood red seven pointed star.

Everyone gasped and Night walked forwards with Lilly so he was standing between the girls. "What do you want with us?" he asked but not unkindly.

The angel was about to answer but looked down to see Benvolio tugging at her sleeve. "Hello, little one" she said and picked him up. The child made some movements with his hands.

Mhitto stepped forwards and translated "He says that he saw you before… outside the village… you went into our houses?" he asked.

The angel looked at the toddler "For a child to have seen me I must have been careless" she commented then turned to the fifteen year old "I have, you are all deep sleepers" she added fondly "I make it my business to look after the children of the warriors who defeated Naraku the first time" her eyes hardened and Night, the full demon, felt afraid of her for a second.

The angel glared at the ground "I put Naraku into hell" there was a quiet murmuring within the children and they all suddenly respected her. The angel looked up "I had forgotten that there was a way for him to escape and let him go unchecked, so in a small way I am to blame as well as fate and the kami-sama for letting this go so far"

She put Benvolio down "You must all regroup with your parents and friends. There is only one way to eliminate Naraku forever more and all of you must fight as one to achieve this, I came with a warning"

She glanced at the sky then at the trees, her eyes narrowed when she saw a flash of gold. "Naraku cannot be struck down with any weapon or any form of magic from this earth, but I know a way and I need every single one of you to take part"

She turned and opened her wings. "Wait" Mhitto spoke and stepped forwards. "You said that you serve the kami-sama…"

The angel shook her head "Not anymore. For what I have done and am going to do I will most likely suffer a thousand years in hell… but I will gladly suffer for that long as you will all benefit from my actions"

Lilly and Rashell exchanged a confused and worried glance. Kitsu and Benvolio kept staring at the beautiful woman unsure if they should bow or talk out against this plan.

The angel turned back to them "Inuyasha and the hunters will be found thirty miles north of here, hurry and meet them, they will need you all" she flapped her wings and soared into the night sky becoming another white light in the stars.

Night turned to Kiyomi "What do you think we should do?"

Lilly thought hard for a second then said "I think that she was telling the truth, but I think that she could have told us more"

Rashell nodded "And what about her going to hell?"

Rye spoke up "If Naraku was sent to hell then she has a good reason for being involved in this crap. She sent him there"

Benvolio pointed at the sky them at them then at the north. Mhitto looked down at him "You want us to go to them?" Benvolio nodded and then pushed Mhitto towards the north. "Alright we'll go, but you and Kitsu can't come. You might get hurt"

Kitsu nodded and then said "Mhitto take pointy with you" he said and gave him his little axe "It'll protect you, but don't lose it" Kitsu frowned at the thought of someone losing his axe.

Mhitto nodded and tucked it safely inside his robes. "I think I'll go and join our parents" Rye nodded and stood by him.

The twins looked at each other as they always decided what to do together. "Angels can't lie can they?" Lilly asked Rashell as Kanna joined the leaving boys.

Rashell shrugged "If they are truly good then I don't think they would lie" they nodded at each other and ran after the group of three.

Kiyomi warned Benvolio and Kitsu to not leave the barrier and she saw Night join the twins. She was almost positive that Night loved Lilly now, why was she so upset by that? She shook her head and ran to the front of the group. "Catch up or give up! Thirty miles is a long way to go" she let Mhitto climb on her back.

Night held Lilly and Rye carried Rashell. Kanna was a mystery, her mirror glowed and she stood on it and it floated along as fast as the others. "My powers have returned" she said to herself and spurred herself onwards.

The angel watched from the sky and then landed by a clearing and faced the golden bird with a frown "I don't need you to tail me everywhere I go" she said angrily.

The bird flew forwards and lightly touched her forehead and hissed at her. The angel glared "And if it was me instead of them? Would you stand by and watch everything you've ever worked for vanish at the hand of a monster?"

The bird lowered itself onto a branch and lowered its head, slowly shaking it in a negative. The angel nodded "As I thought. I am not like other angels, you made a mistake by allowing a human to become one" she told it thinking of her long gone human life.

The bird cooed softly she turned towards it and smiled "I never regretted a single second in your service, either"

The bird glanced at the sky and murmured to the angel before disappearing. She looked at the sky as well "I didn't expect the angels of justice to wait… there must be a first time for everything" she said flicking her hair over her shoulder and then wandering into the forest to find her little hidden package.

The pendant was made of the holiest of crystals and was so pure that it purified darkness. She draped it around her neck and walked back to the demon village to wait for her family to return.

**A lot of running around isn't there? Opinions please.**


	15. Battle round two

**I am pleased with the number of people that are taking the time to read this fanfic, thank you.**

Inuyasha was getting desperate. Naraku's scent pasted every surface of the valley that it had led them to. Koga and Ayami were racing around looking for any place where Kagome could be. Inuyasha held one of her hair ribbons and breathed her sweet scent. Kagome…

Sesshomaru and Kagura where flying around the sky for any scent of Naraku in the air while Zoe and Vincent did the same with the outside of the valley. Vincent flew up on a black feather and shook his head when Sesshomaru looked at him questionably.

Miroku and Sango flew on Kilala just behind Inuyasha's fast pace, Kilala was growling and restless at every movement in the shadows.

Rin and Kohaku flew on Ah-Un and Rin held onto Ah-Un tightly as she was terrified that Kohaku would become evil again. Ah-Un knew her concern and growled reassuringly, butting his tail against her leg.

Rin smiled at him "I'm alright Ah-Un" she patted his neck. Kohaku sat behind her and squeezed her waist. Rin blushed slightly and pinched Ah-Un when he snickered winking cheekily at her with one green eye. "Shut up" she muttered and then spired him after Kilala.

Sesshomaru landed in front of Inuyasha and said "Naraku's scent is everywhere, until he appears we can't know exactly where he is" Inuyasha growled and scanned the surroundings.

"Naraku!" he shouted "You cowardly bastard! Get out here and fight!" he drew Tetsusaiga.

Miroku jumped down next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha get a grip!" Kagura pulled him up out of the way just in time to avoid a Wind Scar that Inuyasha sent down the Valley.

Kagura pulled Miroku onto her feather "Stupid half-breed, what does he think he can accomplish from waving his sword around?" she cursed.

Koga and Ayami dodged the Wind Scar and Koga punched Inuyasha in the face yelling "Stop that Mutt-face! You aren't helping!"

Inuyasha didn't move from his kneeling position from when Koga had punched him, he was too torn apart inside to move anymore. In his mind was one thought and one name that echoed around his skull and throughout his being. Kagome…

Sango dismounted Kilala when she saw him shaking. "Inuyasha?" she asked as she cautiously approached him in her old battle armour. She walked slowly and steadily closer. Poor Inuyasha, he must be falling apart.

Sango put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Kagome needs you, Inuyasha. Be strong for her"

Inuyasha slowly gained control over himself and with her help he got to his feet and sadly apologised. "I'm sorry, I made this job harder…"

"No" Zoe flew down and landed on her toes. "For once that fit of rage helped a great deal" she said coolly. She pointed to the cracks he had made with the Wind Scar. "All these lead to underground caverns and Naraku's scent is coming from down there. Quite genius really"

Vincent landed next to her on his black feather "Sister?" he asked.

Zoe pointed "With his scent rising out of the ground then it would be impossible to tell his location, he hid himself well" she walked forwards and looked down wrinkling her nose. "Disgusting" she hissed.

Inuyasha was about to jump down there but Shippo held him back. "It could be a trap" he said wisely and then he put a leaf on his forehead and then there were seven Shippo's standing where he was. "I'll look down there first" they said and all but the real Shippo vanished down the cavern.

Souten glanced at the sky then at the ground. She could sense a storm coming, so her powers would be at their strongest soon. She smiled and stepped closer to Shippo. "Anything?" she asked quietly.

Shippo shook his head. "There are many different tunnels… they are all dead ends…. Wait! Ah!" he dropped and held his head.

"Shippo!" Souten, Rin and Sango shouted. Souten kneeled at his side and held his elbow. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

Shippo shook his head. "No, I just found Naraku" he pointed to a tree stump about a hundred meters away and said "He is beneath that"

Inuyasha was about to dive down the cracks when Ayami and Koga held him back. "We can't win a fight down there! We need him in the open"

Souten agreed saying that the storm energy would make her stronger above ground than below.

Zoe and Vincent looked at each other and nodded. They drew their swords and walked forwards slowly, their blades shining in the light of day and each one giving off power that made the closest demons shiver.

"What-" Inuyasha began but Sesshomaru raised a hand to shut him up.

"Watch, they know what they are doing" Kagura said proudly and blew some of the closer people away when she boarded her feather again, as she needed to be in the wind to have the best attacks.

Zoe and Vincent plunged their blades into the ground and Zoe shouted "CALL OF THE NORTH!" at the same time Vincent shouted "RAYS OF THE SUN!"

The combined attack froze the earth until it cracked open then the heat of hells fire was released and it melted the earth and opened the earth sending heat so strong the Naraku was forced into the air. Then like a pair of arrows they leaped into the air and slashed across his chest with their poison blades.

Naraku was hit to the ground and the twins held their weapons ready in one hand each like mirror images of each other. Zoe was thinking something like Mother was afraid of this weakling?

She was proven wrong when he got up showing no signs of the poisons he had been slashed with. "Not possible" Vincent whispered and Zoe's eyes narrowed as she growled in agreement.

Naraku saw the twins and then his daughter high above "Is this how you greet your grandfather?" he asked guessing that they were Kagura's children.

Zoe snarled and Vincent's face went blank as he prepared for battle it was a very strange personality switch as now one showed all emotions and the other was like the unreadable wind across the Atlantic.

Kagura landed in front of them "Hush, do not give away yourselves" she warned then louder she addressed Naraku "I have never considered you my Father! DANCE OF THE DARAGON!" she sent her most powerful attack at the monster and he howled as he was cut up. "Now!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru leapt forwards drawing Bakusaiga he slashed and Naraku felt his body disintegrate. Zoe and Vincent moved like mirror and reflection and lopped off his head and left arm letting their poison blades flow into him for a second longer to weaken him.

Koga ran forwards with his lightning claws "GORAISHI!" He yelled and slashed Naraku down the stomach.

Naraku winced from the attack and moved to punch him away but Ayami appeared screaming at the top of her lungs "LEAVES OF THREE!" her trident had sharpened leaves instead of metal points and her leaf magic swept his attack away from Koga. "Leave my mate alone Naraku!" she shouted and stabbed him again.

Naraku grasped her by the throat.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted and threw it to break her free. Naraku deflected the blow but he lost his other arm.

Kohaku swept in on Ah-Un "DIE!" her roared his fallen comrades faces fresh in his mind and he slashed most of Ayami free but she was now turning blue from lack of air.

"Ayami!" Koga shouted furiously battling with Inuyasha at the other side of Naraku's body, unable to get to her as she struggled.

"Ayami!" Rin shouted and leapt off Ah-Un drawing her samari sword and holding one fist ready. Her kimono loosened and blew off her revealing her ninja outfit beneath. She was like a striking black poppy on the battle field with the sword shimmering white.

She chopped Ayami free and when a tentacle came at her she gave it a few short sharp punches with two fingers and one fist and it fell at her feet paralyzed. She smirked at Naraku who was staring at his useless limb in disbelief. "I'm not a little girl anymore" she said then grabbed Ayami and caught Ah-Un's rains and he came back to get her and they flew out of danger.

Koga shouted his thanks then ducked as Inuyasha let lose another "WIND SCAR!" Koga felt his tail singe. Man that dog really wants Kagome back. He thought as he sent Goraishi into the blast as well.

Miroku threw sutras but didn't really take much part in the fight as he feared his curse. Then he saw Sango get swarmed in the insects and without a second thought he pulled off the beads and shouted "WIND TUNNEL!"

The insect poison burned his veins and made his skin feel like it was splitting right there and then. Naraku let lose his most deadly miasma to kill him but Kagura interfered blowing it away with wind magic.

Sango kneeled at his side and guarded him from any threats.

"Damn you all!" Naraku shouted, he couldn't beat them like this, they had strength in numbers! Naraku fought and looked for any weaknesses.

Souten and Shippo jumped and summersaulted over and around each other and their friends while inflicting damaging Naraku in any way possible.

Souten called Kilala and the two jumped onto her and she gathered her lightning attacks while Shippo pulled out two daggers. Shippo called Naraku to get his attention and threw his daggers into his eyes.

Naraku threw back his head and howled in misery and Souten shouted as loud as a thunder clap "LIGHTNING ATTACK!" the entire sky boomed and the pike made people go blind for a second and then Naraku was struck and fried as well as the ground around him and the closest demons and humans got frizzy hair from the aftershocks.

Naraku pulled the daggers from his ruined eyes and threw them at Rin.

"Rin!" Kohaku yelled and threw himself in front of her and took the two daggers in his side and leg.

"Kohaku! NO!" Rin screamed and threw herself on top of him to keep him safe. Rin's tears poured down her face "Kohaku? Why? Why did you do that?" she whispered softly, as if they were the only two in the world.

Kohaku gasped and whispered back "Because…if you died… I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore" he smiled up at her and she went red with embarrassment.

"Kohaku…" she could only stare. Ah-Un guarded his master and mistress belching blue fire at any threat. Kagura threw her dance of blades only to get knocked out of the sky by Naraku's arm. She hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Sesshomaru ran over to her in a blur. She was alright just out cold. He couldn't re-join the fight as he had someone to protect.

Zoe and Vincent were wearing down. They were breathing heavily and then Zoe got struck across the face. Her eyes were wide then she slowly raised a hand to her cheek and felt the trail of blood. Everyone was quiet against her anger.

Her eyes glowed blood red like her twins and she growled "You'll pay for that" her sword glinted in response to her anger and she grew fangs and her tattoos spread across her body. She charged forwards and bellowed "CALL OF THE NORTH!"

Her blow sent Naraku flying backwards, she charged again and again until Naraku turned into clouds and tried to escape.

"MIRROR EFFECT!"

Everyone who was still fighting watched as Naraku was thrown to earth in a stream of light. Kanna walked forwards her mirror demon behind her scowling disapprovingly.

Inuyasha and all the other parents gasped as they saw their children approach with weapons drawn. Kiyomi and Rye stood side by side and then moved like blurs and with a combined attack dispersed Naraku's miasma and he stood weaken and broken.

Sango's twins held him to the floor while Mhitto and Night stabbed him with sutras and Nights sword "JAWS OF LEDAND!" he shouted and a mixture of leaf magic and a wolfs spirit was plunged into Naraku.

Mhitto was stabbed in the chest but to everyone's surprise he got back up and pulled out the thing that had saved his skin. It was Kitsu's axe 'Pointy'. This little thing really did save my life! I'll have to thank Kitsu later.

Naraku looked defeated. His enemies were too strong. But then he began to laugh. Inuyasha came forwards and pointed Tetsusaiga at his face. "What's wrong Naraku?" Inuyasha asked harshly. "Tired of fighting us?"

Naraku stood up and said "I will not die" his eyes went red and everyone was blasted backwards. Inuyasha plunged Tetsusaiga into the ground but he still was pushed back twenty meters. "I can't die by any weapon forged on earth! Remember that! I have been weakened but I will see you again and soon!"

He vanished in a column of miasma. "Inuyasha, I think that you should know that Kagome has only hours left to live"

Kiyomi and Rye gasped fearfully. "What have you done to our mother you basterd?" Kiyomi shouted at him as he moved away.

He laughed "Nothing, she will die alone in a place you will never think to look. Inuyasha think of that before you go after me" and he was gone.

Inuyasha was still and pale. He was shaking with grief. "Ka…Kago…Kagome…." He gasped out on his knees "NO!" he roared and threw Tetsusaiga into the ground with tears streaming down his face.

**Epic, this was the first battle with them all fightng together. I tried to make Zoe and Vincent scary nd animal like, an really strong. tell me how this went!**


	16. Red thread

**To all readers who have reviewed. THANK YOU!**

**Read on and enjoy!**

Kagome shivered in her prison the chains had broken and she had crawled around the dark cave to see where the exit was. But it was seamless. Perfectly smooth rock on all sides.

She sat down and rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. "So c- c- cold" she stuttered aloud. Then another problem hit her. If this cave had no access to the outside world then…how was she going to breathe?

Kagome realised that she would eventually run out of air. Her powers were as weak as ever and without Exscarra there was no chance she would be strong enough to get out of here.

She clasped her hands together in prayer and whispered "Kikiyo, Suikyomi, Kaede and any other priestess that have passed away if you can hear me give me strength, answer my prayer. Let me see Inuyasha one last time"

Her head hit the rocks and her breaths became shallower as her oxygen began to leave her.

Inuyasha glared at his daughter "I told you to wait at home" he said angrily.

Kiyomi nodded "I know, but an angel came and told us that we were needed. And we were, you were going to fail if we hadn't turned up" she lowered her head and Rye did the same.

Miroku gasped out "An angel? Did she have a golden bird with her and golden hair?" Sango supported him with Kilala's help.

Rin had Kohaku on Ah-Un and Sesshomaru carried Kagura while Zoe took care of herself. Ayami was limping heavily and had Night and Koga holding her up.

Rashell and Lilly blinked "Yeah, she had golden hair but no golden bird… she had a red tattoo on her forehead here" Lilly put a finger on Rashell's head, Rashell frowned at her twin and slapped her hand away gently.

Miroku looked interested, Mhitto spoke up "She said that when we return she'll tell us the secret to eliminating Naraku forever, but only when we are all together"

Inuyasha turned to them "Do you think she can help us find Kagome?"

Kiyomi and Rye thought for a second then Rye said "I don't know but she is very wise and powerful, she fixed Kanna" he said nodding at her with her mirror demon disappearing back into her mirror.

Kiyomi nodded "I think she's been in our lives for a while, I remember her looking down at me when I was a baby. If anyone can find mum I'll bet she can"

Inuyasha didn't need any more encouragement and ran off at his fastest speed ever. His legs burned with exhaustion but he didn't stop. Kagome…

When they returned to the village the wounded were cared for and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango and Koga were waiting for her at the gate where she had appeared before.

Inuyasha heard a noise and looked up to see her.

The angel landed in front of them on one knee and folded her wings then stood up and looked at the small group that was waiting for her. She touched a hand to her heart and said "I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you at last, face to face"

Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru were unnerved by her, she had no scent and the wind did not affect her!

Miroku staggered forwards, he still had poison in his blood. "Who are you?" he asked.

The angel stepped forwards and put a hand to his forehead and she chanted something in the same language she used before. Sango saw her husband's eyes close then his features relaxed and when she pulled her hand away he staggered backwards and looked at his hand. "The poison's gone!" he said in shock.

The angel nodded. "I healed you so you will live to fight another day. I do not have a name, if I did I have long forgotten it… when you've lived as long as I have nothing like that seems important" she tilted her head to the side. "If you insist on naming me then I'm Messenger. Former servant of the kami-sama"

Inuyasha frowned "Former?"

Messenger looked at him in a sad way. "Yes, I left his service" she pulled her war crown off her head and her seven pointed star was revealed. "My story begins at the end of my human life. I was the first priestess, ever"

Miroku and Sango gasped in astonishment.

Messenger continued "I happily served the kami-sama for years and years then I did the unforgivable according to angel law. I saved a demon child. His name was Inutaisho"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Our father?" he asked and she nodded.

"I was punished by two hundred years in hell and when I was released I went to check up on him as I felt an attachment to that demon. I found him fighting a mortal while Izioray escaped. I lured her to a faraway village where she would be safe but Inutaisho perished. I gave him a place in the sacred garden and he wants you to know that he is so proud of both of you" she smiled at the dog demons.

Then she glanced at Miroku "I was an angel of death after my release from hell and it was so cruel and depressing. I had to watch your grandfather perish… and I could not do a thing to stop it… I'm sorry" she smiled half-heartedly at him.

"About thirty years ago now, I saved a small wolf demon by luring another closer, she was only a child and I was happy that it was a Luna-rainbow night." She smiled at Koga when he figured it out.

"kami-sama wanted to test me so made me an angel of hell for a few years, I put a demon into the deepest pit of hell I could find" She grit her teeth. "I put Naraku into hell"

Koga gaped at her, she did what now?

She smiled secretly at him "Don't act so surprised, I'm older than demons and I have the power to manipulate in heaven and hell" she continued "Three years went by and kami-sama said that I had finally served my sentence, I was so happy and didn't think twice about obeying his every command… he works in mysterious ways he asked me to change a young priestess from a human to half-demon"

Inuyasha gasped "You changed Kagome?"

Messenger nodded "She was really meant to be a dog demon like you and your borther but I found her more cat like, I saw her struggle in the kami-sama's plan to have the demons and priests get along better. I sent a note to Totosai ordering Exscarra"

Inuyasha looked at the weapon in his hand, it pulsed in response and the angel smiled down at it with an absent expression.

"I have been keeping an eye on all people who defeated Naraku, just watch and waiting until I was needed. I asked kami-sama to let me become the family guardian and so I did"

Sango was watching with an amazed smile, she has a connection to nearly all of us… what could an angel want with us?

Messenger's smiled faded and a cold wind blew around them "I was careless, I had forgotten that the forbidden arts were the only way to resurrect him and so Naraku walks the earth again…" she touched her forehead and whispered with tears in her eyes "Kami-sama banned me from interfering but I could not stand aside while my family was slaughtered… I left his service. The seven pointed star on my forehead proves that, it is the mark of power and in angel language it marks me as a traitor and an outcast"

Miroku knew that the star made her an enemy of heaven but she had done so for reasons he knew were as noble as they got. "Messenger, answer me this. Why did you go so far?"

Messenger looked at him shocked "I did it for my family, for all of you and your children. Would you have rather I stayed away, kept my powers but lost what was important to me?" She stood her ground "What kind of existence would I be living without something to live for?"

Exscarra pulsed again and Inuyasha and Messenger both looked at it in surprise. Messenger's eyes went wide with fear "Kagome?" she looked up at Inuyasha "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha felt fear touch his heart, if an angel didn't know then… Kagome was truly lost… "Naraku took her away from us"

Messenger shook her head in bewilderment "Naraku didn't have her with him?" Sesshomaru shook his head. She cursed in a different language.

Inuyasha stepped forwards "Naraku said that she was dying, can you find her?"

Messenger shook her head "No not now, I'm an outcast and have not the powers I used to. If I tried to I'd be shot out of the sky and have my wings ripped off then I'd be a great help…" she looked at Inuyasha's left arm and said softly with wide eyes "The red thread"

"What?" Sango said, still supporting Miroku a little.

Messenger glanced up at her "The red thread, Angels have a golden thread that connects them to heaven and humans and demons and all in-betweens have a red thread around their small finger on the left hand" she held up a finger. "According to ancient law the red thread connects two lovers together for life and death once they've found each other. But I thought that old magic had died out…"

She looked at Inuyasha's hand in shock. "I think I know a way to find Kagome. This may be a wild ride" she warned Inuyasha and clasped his left hand in both of hers. The red thread that only she could see pulsed red and everyone could see it.

"Speak to me, Kagome Higurashi, who unites two worlds!" Messenger said and Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he was suddenly sucked along into the blackness Kagome was in. He could feel her pain, her fear and her undying love for him.

"Kagome…" he whispered. His eyes went wide again when her saw her head lift up at his voice.

"Inuyasha?" she croaked out, her head had blood on it and her palms were a bloody mess and all her powers were failing her as her spells spluttered to nothing. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Inuyasha tried to move but he couldn't. "Yes, it's me. Kagome where are you?"

Kagome's head lowered again and he could hear her gasping for air. "Underground, I think I'm near water" she gasped again "I can't breathe…" her head hit the rocks and her spells died.

Inuyasha came back to himself with a bang! He staggered away from the others but he needed Miroku and Koga to go with him to keep him upright. Sesshomaru and Messenger watched them go and stayed where they were.

Sesshomaru looked at Messenger and asked softly "My nephew told me that you know how to kill Naraku, forever"

She looked up into his eyes and he was unnerved to see them as black as Kanna's but they seemed to shine too. "Correct" she turned away "No single earth made weapon has the ability to kill him nor the strength to even cripple him forever. But there is one way…"

Inuyasha wanted to punch himself. Kagome had been under his very nose the whole time! The red thread was pulling him to the river that ran by the village. He had stood there that very morning! The thread went into the earth and he knew that she was there.

"She's here!" he said and dropped to his knees and put a hand over the place where the thread vanished into the earth. "Kagome! Can you hear me!"

At first nothing happened but then there was a scratching noise from below. Koga could smell her scent "Stay close to the ground Kagome! We'll get you out!" he called to her and brought out Goraishi. One slash opened up the earth a little.

Kagome heard the earth shake and then gasped in relief when fresh air was given to her at last. "Inuyasha!" she called out weakly.

Inuyasha dug his bare hands into the earth and tore his way down to her. She fell into his arms tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha kissed her hair and eyes, lips and every other bit of skin that was exposed to her.

"Inuyasha" she gasped out from between her sobs. "Miroku, Koga, Sango…thank heavens" she smiled up at them weakly and fell limp in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha jumped out of the hole in the earth and Messenger was there to meet them. "Will she be alright?" he asked her.

Messenger placed to fingers on her forehead and she stirred under her touch. Messenger's black eyes narrowed in concentration. Then she relaxed and Kagome did as well "Yes, she will be fine, she is very weak. Get her to the village quickly"

Inuyasha ran with Miroku and Koga following. Sesshomaru had already passed back to the others and Messenger looked at the sky where she thought a flash of gold had been before. She smiled expectantly "So now it all begins…"

**Cliff hanger...**

**Next chapter out soon.**


	17. Hell of Heaven

**Let the suspence end! this is the begining of the end, enjoy! I do not own Inuyasha no copyright intended**

Kagome woke up in her beloveds arms and she was sure that she had died and gone to heaven. Her blurry eyes wandered to the rest of her sleeping family. There was Kiyomi and Rye sleeping back to back and Kitsu snoring in Kiyomi's lap.

She was in her house that Inuyasha and her had built from the ground up and there was all of her possessions around her and a photo of her family that she had left behind in the future. "Mum" she said softly and stroked the photo softly before falling asleep again.

Rin was biting her lip and all of her nails at once, Kohaku was on a healers cot with the swords taken out and Messenger kneeling over him with closed eyes and moving her glowing hands over his chest. Ah-Un butted Rin's back and softly moaned in sadness. "It's gonna be alright Ah-Un"

Sango had tears in her eyes and Kilala was in her arms trying to comfort her mistress as best she could. Miroku was recovering behind her drinking energy reviving tea made from scared leaves and sugar.

The angel finally sighed and slumped back breathing deeply. Her black eyes opened and she smiled at Rin and Sango. "It's not yet his time to die"

The girls cried in relief and sat by his side to await his awakening.

Sesshomaru stood outside witing for Messenger, all the demons were fully recovered but he wasn't asking for a healing favour. "You look sick" he said softly.

Messenger froze and glared in front of her. "Angels do not get sick" she said testily, her hands going to fists at her sides.

Sesshomaru didn't respond "Are you weak, or simply tired?" he pressed a little concerned for her as she looked as pale as the stars and as fragile as a bubble.

Messenger looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I do tire often. I will be better by morning or even before" she eyed the Tensiagua and let out a soft noise of surprise. "I haven't seen any sword like that, it cannot cut, correct?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his father's sword. "Nothing of this world"

Messenger wondered if it would hurt her but then she knew that it had been made on earth so most likely not. "A sword like that is a gift" she said as she moved away "Something that many would give their lives for in order to keep families together… treasure it, Sesshomaru"

Kagura appeared at her mates side. "She has some nerve, but she is also correct" she smiled up at him and he wrapped an arm around her and she said "I am sorry for being a burden, in that last battle especially"

Sesshomaru waved her apologies aside. "I'm just thankful that you are safe" he kissed her quickly before they heard a groan and a call for help from Kagome's house.

Kiyomi and Rye hovered just outside the house and everyone who could stand was also waiting, Kitsu held onto Sango's leg with tears running down his face.

Inside the hut there were only three people. Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his lap and the angel was using her powers to make Kagome better. Kagome had woken up several times before but for only three to five minutes at a time.

Inuyasha held her gaze as she woke up again. "Kagome, are you properly awake this time?" he asked her gently, she had never left his arms since he had found her, not even to heal his own injuries.

"I'm wake" Kagome mumbled and tried to sit up.

Messenger picked up the kettle and poured the same tea she had given to Miroku and every other human. "Hello Kagome, I'm Messenger" she said kneeling in front of her, smiling gently. She looks so much like my Kiyomi…

Kagome looked at the angel and rubbed her eyes mumbling. "Messenger?"

The angel smiled. "Sit up. Help her Inuyasha" she told him and gently pored the tea down Kagome's throat. "That's it. This will make you feel better" Messenger encouraged as if to a child. Inuyasha helped Kagome a bit and was worried that she was going to fall asleep again.

Messenger put the cup down and sighed. "Yes, alright" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her in confusion. Messenger pulled Exscarra out from her robes. "Exscarra's been missing you" she told Kagome and placed it into her hands.

Kagome felt the power surged that came with the bow and sat up, completely awake. Exscarra turned into the bow then the spear and then calmed down into its handle form. Kagome looked up to thank the person who had given her weapon back but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Wings…?" she trailed off.

Messenger nodded. "I am an angel, former servant of the kami-sama, and your family guardian" she poured some more tea and offered it to Kagome, who took it after a second of considering.

"Guardian angel?" Kagome asked.

Messenger smiled and touched her forehead with two fingers. Kagome felt her strength return and she could sit up without Inuyasha's help. Kagome sipped her tea and said "I didn't know that we had a guardian"

Messenger laughed "You're not really supposed to. But I went rogue. I left kami-sama, heaven, the angels and most of my powers… because I was determined to protect my family" she told Kagome that it was her that turned Kagome into a half-demon and who ordered Exscarra. She told Kagome how Naraku had come back and about her links to the large group of friends that she called her family.

Kagome sat in awe "You gave up everything for us?" Inuyasha was also curious for the answer and listened intently.

Messenger snorted lightly "Well, I see it as giving up everything for everything but you are right, I did abandon everything that I had worked for, earned. But it is the one decision that I do not regret, because I love you all so much I couldn't stand by and let you get slaughtered"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in awe. She was the one who had pulled the strings behind their good fortune and had watched over them since… forever and now she had given up everything she had to look after them.

She pulled a small pendant out of her shirt and then nodded to herself. "When you feel up to it I need you to gather with the others. It's time to permanently end Naraku"

She stood and left.

Kagome held Exscarra close to her and then looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Your bleeding!" she fretted.

Inuyasha looked down at his right arm and saw the long deep gash. "When did that happen?" he wondered out loud. Kagome struggled to her feet and used Exscarra in the staff mode to help her get upright.

She pulled a bandage down from a shelf then bound his arm. "You need to be more careful, I don't know how much blood you lost so I can't tell you how quickly you'll heal"

Inuyasha shrugged "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up tilting her head to the side "Yes?"

Inuyasha kissed her lips quickly, once "Thank heaven you're safe" Kagome smiled with teary eyes and kissed back quickly before the door opened.

"Mum!" Kitsu and Rye shouted and bolted inside and hugged her tightly. "Mummy, mummy, mummy!" Kitsu chanted squeezing her arm and getting in the way a lot.

Kiyomi and the twins followed by Night came in next and they all gathered around Kagome. Kiyomi stood mostly at the side as she wasn't that good with reunions. She hugged her mum then stepped outside and saw Zoe and Vincent with their parents and aunt talking about something intently. She heard enough to realise that they were making plans for the future if everything fails. Kiyomi shivered and jumped when someone tapped her shoulder.

Night stood by her and he looked over at the Lord of the West. He looked down also realising what was happening "My dad ordered all the wolves to run north out of reach of the miasma, he ordered them to not return until he came to get them… well at least they'll be safe even if we do fail"

Kiyomi nodded once, a hard look in her eyes. Her black hair swirled around her and she saw Messenger waving at her.

"I'll get the others" Night said when he realised that it was time to hear the plan to end Naraku. Kiyomi walked by herself until she stood in front of Messenger.

The two stood facing each other for a long time, or it could have been merely seconds, time had lost all meaning. Kiyomi plucked up her courage and asked "Are we going to fail?"

Messenger cupped her cheek. "Not if I have anything to say about it…"

Kiyomi was soon joined by Sesshomaru and his family then her own, along with the wolves and the demon slayers. They all found some seating place and formed a semi-circle with the angel by herself on the flat line.

Kagome had to be supported by Koga and Inuyasha as she had to get her strength back as quickly as possible, which meant practicing walking and fighting as soon as she was able.

Ayami sat beside Night with her throat heavily bandaged and her voice terribly croaky. Koga sat next to her and she leaned heavily against him. Kohaku was riding Ah-Un with Rin pulling the reins to keep him well behaved. Kohaku was still recovering but was still sore and hurting when-ever he tried to stand or walk without help.

Shippo felt very responsible for that as it was his weapons that caused his pain. Souten convinced them both that even if Shippo hadn't used his daggers Kohaku would have been hurt. Kohaku agreed with Souten and then concentrated on healing.

Kagura and Zoe were alright again, Kagura had a bit of a sore head but she could heal in a day and Zoe's face cut was healed almost as soon as she got the wound. Inuyasha's arm was doing better now Kagome had treated it and all of Miroku's family was suffering under the strain of their Wind Tunnels.

The angel who had seen a thousand sad moments and a thousand tragedies felt the pain they were feeling and was determined to stop it.

"I am glad that you have all recovered slightly" Kohaku smiled and gave a half laugh. Messenger smiled at him briefly. "I think that it is time to teach you the secret to eliminating Naraku" everyone waited on edge and intently focused on the answer.

She sighed "I had this arranged ever since Exscarra was forged, it is the ultimate technique that is powerful enough to shake the heavens and still hells torment. I need you all to promise that after this is used it will be kept a secret between you all, no other living creature must know of its existence, for it can devastate the very foundations of life"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "If this technique is so powerful then why wasn't it used the first time? Why are you letting us know? I'm sure you've realised that there are lots of hearts corrupted by greed"

Messenger bowed her golden head at him "On top as always Sesshomaru, I trust you all to not let this secret out to anyone but those here. Also if one of you here is 'corrupted', as you put it, by greed it will be impossible to use it as it requires every single one of you on the same level of determination and aim"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance, this was getting big. "Messenger?" Inuyasha asked. She turned to look at him "Naraku gets stronger every second that passes, this is not the time for talking but for acting, tell us what we need to know"

Messenger raised a hand "Patience, Inuyasha, if something is to be learnt it should be learnt properly. Everyone place all your weapons in a line" she drew a line in the soil with her dagger.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked nervous "Un, Messenger? Inuyasha will turn full demon if he parts with Tetsusaiga"

Messenger smiled "Not with me here" She was right, Inuyasha didn't feel the presence of his inner demon when Tetsusaiga was parted from him, her presence was keeping him in check.

Messenger arranged the weapons in an order. Then smiled and they all saw with awe that the weapons had been arranged in a seven pointed star, perfectly aligned with each other and the weapons linked in little scratches and dents that were once thought of as imperfections, but now it was clear that they all fit together in that order.

Messenger nodded in satisfaction. "Each weapon is made from each other, linked to each other through one another and through the wielders blood. Weapons that fought each other and were made from the same products as each other. This form is the HELL OF HEAVEN. Made through united weapons and the souls of those who wield them"

The star glowed and then faded. Messenger looked amused. "I do believe that we are missing one" she smiled at little Benvolio. "Do you have something for us, sweetheart?"

His mismatched eyes flashed as he nodded happily and offered the little sprig of jasmine. "Thank you dear" Messenger said and placed it in the centre of the star and it at once glowed and everyone could feel the power that it was radiating.

Messenger quickly tore the star apart into separate weapons once again. "I have been pulling the strings so you could all have this ability, even if it wasn't needed. Now who's up for a little test run?"

The twins grinned and were the first to stand. All the others followed their example. Messenger taught them very quickly and efficiently how to properly work the Hell Of Heaven, but it was tricky work as they couldn't actually perform it until Naraku appeared as if it was used for anything else it could destroy the three worlds.

The pwer it radted haled all their injuries and mad them stronger than ever.

Messenger watched with a thoughtful gaze then while everyone practiced getting each weapon into the correct position fast than before she quickly took a break in the woods and she made sure that no one saw her before flying off to heavens gates.

She knocked "Kami-sama, may I have you attention?" she asked as softly as a whisper carried on the spring breeze.

A man made of golden sunlight appeared in front of her. "Kami-sama" she whispered and fell to her knees.

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her forehead. "I am happy to see you… Messenger. Is that what you have called yourself now?"

She smiled "Yes, It is. I came to say goodbye"

He frowned in concern. "Goodbye?" he touched her forehead with a finger and saw what she was trying to tell him. His eyes filled with tears "You do know what this means? If they use that strike, what it will do to you?"

Her eyes filled also. "Yes, I made my decision when I heard of Naraku's return. I am not afraid, I wanted to… see you one last time…before…it happens"

Kami-sama held her close and whispered "I will always remember you"

Messenger smiled and kissed kami-sama's hand before leaving. She returned and not one had noticed her absence. Looking at her family together made her happy, and made what she was about to do worth it.

She looked at the sky and saw birds flying in terror. "Coming back so soon?" she walked to the edge of the barrier and waited for the demon appear. "Naraku" she greeted just loud enough for him to hear. "Come to die?"

The demon and the angel face each other, not giving anything away, trying to read the other.

The demon smiled at her "I know you. You threw me into hell!" he struck out a fist that she easily knocked aside. "I'll Kill You!" he raged.

Messenger drew her dagger. "I cannot be killed!" she shot him with power and he went staggering back. She hacked off his right arm. "You should have never left hell, I have a worse punishment for you this time" She whispered in his ear "I will take away your very existence"

Naraku was filled with fear. He had died before and wasn't afraid of that nor of hells fires but this fear was of not being. Not existing.

He threw her away and shouted "I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" and shot a tentacle at her and it pierced her stomach and went out the back.

Messenger gasped. She had never been wounded as an angel, angels couldn't hurt each other and nothing on earth could harm her either. Oh of course…

She smiled slightly with blood seeping from one corner of her mouth. "I forget, you are not entirely of this world either" she rasped out and closed her eyes.

Naraku laughed in triumph "DIE!" he shouted and sent all his strength at her.

"BAKUSAIGA!"

Naraku turned to see Sesshomaru slicing him to pieces. His body disintegrated and Inuyasha and Kagome appeared and pulled Messenger out of danger.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Naraku shouted and started to repair himself. But Sesshomaru's twins were melting and freezing him over and over to slow him down.

"Messenger!" Kagome shook her shoulder "Wake up! Messenger"

Kiyomi and Rye arrived with the twins and Mhitto. Kiyomi gasped when she saw the beautiful angel on the floor with her own blood colouring her robes. Rye and the others gasped in horror.

Messenger opened her eyes and looked at Kagome. "Don't worry about me, you have to finish him. This is your only chance…"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and turned to face the monster.

**OH NO! cliffhanger! next chapter concludes the story but i have some ending chapters of the night after the battle so read them too.**


	18. Battle final round Death of an angel

**Enjoy this! No copyright intended.**

Naraku was laughing to himself. That stupid angel said that she would be fine, she was dying and she knew it. She lay there watching in helplessness, her blood seeping into the ground like the long needed rain.

You can defeat him! She thought. I believe in you.

Koga struck Naraku in the face while Ayami stabbed him with her trident through the stomach in revenge for what he had done to Messenger. "Go to hell!" she shouted at him and clawed his mouth off.

Night cut him down the middle followed by Lilly and Rashell's Scythes slicing and dicing him. Lilly and her twin stood back to back guarding each other and attacking with all their strength. Naraku snarled and grabbed Lilly by her hair, hauling her up in front of him as a human shield.

"Lilly!" Rashell shouted and Night shouted from the other side of the battle. Kagome drew her bow and fired at Lilly, it vanished before it could hit her and struck Naraku between the eyes. He still didn't drop Lilly.

Sango and Kohaku couldn't use their weapons in fear of hurting Lilly, Rin rode Ah-Un and pressure punched him but she got smacked in the face and went plunging into the floor, Vincent and Zoe caught her before she could get smashed into the rocks.

Kagura saw a way to get her down and shouted "Forgive me! DANCE OF BLADES!"

"Kagura NO!" Miroku shouted as the blades went flying towards his daughter. Benvolio and Kitsu, who were hiding and waiting for the right time to be used gasped and held each other in horror. She'll kill her!

Lilly braced herself and then she dropped to the floor, she picked up her scythe and ran for her twin and they stood side by side. Naraku looked shocked, he held Lilly's long hair in his hand. It had been cut.

Lilly reached up to feel her new short choppy hair style like her sisters. They looked at each other in a bit of shock then they shouted at the same time "Thanks Kagura!"

The wind sorceress smiled then had to dodge her creator's wrath. Zoe, Vincent and Sesshomaru fired their most powerful attacks at once. Shippo and Souten used magic's and kept Naraku's parts in one place so that little parts of him couldn't hurt the others if they tried to get back together, like when they once took Kohaku's shard.

Naraku staggered together but was blown apart by a stream of light from the sky. Kanna frowned in concentration, he wasn't weakening, just getting mad. Rye and Kiyomi loped his limbs off with their parents following just behind doing as much damage as possible.

Naraku's head appeared in the clumps of flesh and immediately got smashed by Hiraikotsu. "How dare you threaten my daughter!" Sango raged and smashed him up again.

Miroku and Mhitto with Kagome and Rye all pumped Purifying powers into him so that he would be weakened for another few minutes so they could form the Hell of Heaven. Naraku struggled to reform and he saw through his one good eye that they had all gathered into a single group.

Even the smallest of the families were there. Kitsu and Benvolio were in the centre with their weapons in their hands and Kanna just in front of them. On the left was Inuyasha, Kagome, Kiyomi and Rye. On the right was Sango, Miroku, one of the twins maybe Rashell (It was hard to tell now they had the same hair style) and Mhitto.

Crouching down at the front was Koga, Ayami, and the other twin. Sesshomaru stood with his son and daughter on either side of him and Kagura hovering just above.

"Now" whispered Messenger. "It's your only chance"

Everyone drew their weapons and moved into the seven pointed star. The star radiated all the hate and hope for the future as well as the very meaning of life and existence.

Naraku felt the fear for his life return and grabbed Messenger and used her as a shield, just like Lilly had been before. "Shoot and she dies too!" Naraku threatened with his sharp arm around her neck threatening to chop it if he was pushed too far.

The group hesitated but then Messenger spoke as loud as she could. "I can't be killed, fire, end this monster!"

They hesitated a second longer and the angel cursed and pulled the purifying crystal pendant out of her robes and stuck it in Naraku's arm. He howled in pain and dropped her.

The fighters didn't wait a second longer, as one, they roared "HELL OF HEAVEN!"

A power that shook the earth and rattled the stars burst out from the seven pointed star, it was light and dark, ice and fire, hot and cold, life and death, demon, human and something that wasn't either.

Naraku screamed as it hit him. He felt his body undo itself at the command of the power. He was unravelling like an old cloth, his bones melted and his blood froze, his powers were forced out of him and absorbed and blown away, he fell apart and the earth cracked and the sky shook.

In a scream of horror Naraku stopped existing.

Messenger looked up at the sky and whispered "Gone forever" one hand was holding the crystal and the other was trying to keep her blood inside her body. She gasped in pain and whispered to herself. "I had hoped to see another sunrise"

The others found her a second later.

"Messenger!" Kagome cried in horror. The angel was covered in her own blood and her long golden hair was covered in soil and ash. Her beautiful face was pale and her wings looked frail.

"Kagome…" she whispered in reply. "Please, listen to me. I need to tell you something"

Inuyasha and his family stood around her, the twins kneeled at her side. Sesshomaru and Kagura held each other and watched with sad eyes. Zoe and Vincent held hands and both were biting their lips to keep themselves from crying.

Miroku and Mhitto kneeled at her head. Koga held a crying Ayami and Night gripped the floor to try and keep himself from losing it.

"What?" Inuyasha asked her.

The angel struggled into a sitting position. "Kagome, kami-sama told me something before I left heaven. I am your ancestor"

Kagome gasped with her children. "So you're, like, a great grandmother?"

Messenger smiled gently "I lot of greats before you can even get close" she faced Miroku "I am glad that you do not have to suffer like you forefather's. I knew your grandfather quiet well. Great man"

She pulled a small pendent out of her robes "He asked that I give this to the descendant who defeated Naraku" it was a pretty necklace. "It used to belong to your mother"

Miroku felt his tears leave his eyes and held the pendant close "Thank you"

Messenger smiled at him then gasped as she felt more of her life leave her. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Your father, he is so proud of you both, he was the first demon to meet an angel. He saved my life a long time ago. I am glad that I have finally returned the debt by assisting you"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a wonder filled gaze then thanked her also.

Messenger looked at Kanna and her sister. "I am glad you live. Don't waste your lives, Naraku was going to take you back if he won, I…" she coughed violently blood running down her chin. "I am so happy that you have a second chance at life"

Kagura squeezed her hand "Thank you, Messenger"

Shippo burst into tears "But we did it! We finally won and now your hurt!" Souten was fighting tears as well.

Messenger smiled at them and whispered "Remember to not waste what you wished for, your families are back and now you must both be with the ones you love"

Koga and Ayami and Night were next "Remember the night of the Luna Rainbow?" Messenger asked. The two adults nodded "I was there, I caused that rainbow to bind you two together because of the red thread" they looked at their left hands.

Night smiled and quietly asked her "Do you have a connection to all of us?"

Messenger smiled "In a way, yes. Some connections through others, through parents and friends"

Sango sniffed and Messenger held her hand "Don't suffer anymore, Sango. Let the past go and look to the future. Just as I told your father"

Kohaku and Sango held hands and nodded. Rin and Ah-Un with Kilala on her shoulder all whimpered in sadness. Messenger looked over at her and whispered "Your mother, father and brothers are so proud of you. Live happily now" Rin sniffed loudly and nodded with steely eyes.

Messenger smiled at them all and, holding a hand to her wound she staggered to her feet and waved away all hands that tried to help her walk. "This is one journey I can make by myself" she whispered and stumbled to the top of the hill with everyone following out of concern. She fell to her knees at the top and panted raggedly.

Kiyomi asked "Are you dying?"

Messenger looked up and her and nodded sadly.

Kiyomi shook her head "Sesshomaru can heal you, or mum can- you're an angel! You said you can't die!"

Messenger smiled and said quietly "A play on words, I said I cannot be killed. I can still die, and I am neither human or demon. Tensiagua wouldn't have any effect on me as I have already lived out my human life and died eons ago" she held Kiyomi's hands in hers. "Give up child, there is nothing left to do"

Everyone suddenly realised that after their biggest victory they were still going to lose someone, the best person here.

Inuyasha growled out "You can't die on us! Was this your plan? To die as soon as Naraku was gone!"

Messenger smiled up at him. "No, I didn't have any intention to be hurt by Naraku's hand. But I knew that death was a risk, the Hell of Heaven would have some effects on me too, even if I wasn't the target of the blast" she looked at the sky and whispered "I didn't tell you as you wouldn't have gone through with it if you knew the whole truth… you would have never have gone through with it"

Koga growled also "To hell we wouldn't, are you saying that because we killed Naraku we've killed you too?"

Messenger shook her head "I don't' see it like that, you've all saved me from hells torture again. You've set me free…Thank you"

The sun burst over the horizon.

The angel gasped in amazement. A man made of pure gold sunlight was walking down from the sky to her. "K-k- Kami-sama" she stuttered.

Miroku and Mhitto got on their knees and everyone followed their example. The man was the same as Messenger, he had no scent and he left no imprints in the grass, air or in the light of the sun.

He stood over Messenger who was crying tears of joy, she reached for her face in amazement. "I can cry…" she whispered. "Kami-sama, why are you here?" she asked.

He touched her forehead and said "I can't let my favourite angel leave me without saying goodbye" he smiled down at her kindly. "I can save you, you know what that means though. Do you want it?"

Messenger shook her head. "To become another angel of power? No. All I want is my rest now, I've been unable to rest or sleep for longer than a human born angel can bare. Please let me rest now"

Kami-sama nodded and a halo surrounded her. She suddenly looked scared "Already?" she stood up and turned to her family. "Goodbye, I'm sorry I couldn't have spent more time with you all. I'll watch over you from wherever I go next"

A golden beam shot down from the sky and she dissolved into stars that went into the sky. The stars arranged themselves until Kagome realised what it was. "That's the constellation Angel!" she said in shock.

The others murmured in awe.

The kami-sama nodded. "She will be able to watch over you all for many years to come" and he also vanished, turning into a golden bird and flying towards the new stars as they faded in the new dawn.

**Wow. i cried as i wrote this, i don't think i desplayed the Kami-sama very well but i'm not very religious so i kept it simple so i didn't offend anyone.**


	19. Statue

**This is Sesshomaru's family dealing with Messengers death.**

The next night everyone was getting ready to go home. Well nearly everyone, Sesshomaru had taken his family home before the day had ended.

Zoe and Vincent looked up at the darkening sky. Their demon eyes saw the constellation before the sun had set. Vincent smiled up at it. Zoe nodded her head in respect.

Vincent and Zoe stood there for a long time.

"You know that we owe her our lives?" Vincent said at last.

Zoe nodded "Without her we would have been killed by Naraku" she was a little angry that a half-demon was stronger than she was but had gotten over it as she had finally gotten the fight she had craved for a long time.

Vincent shook his head "Not that, she saved our grandfather, the former Lord of the West, before we were born. Before our father was born as well as our mother"

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "I see" she said coolly. "So we owe her our existence, for if she had never saved our grandfather then our father and we wouldn't have been born"

Vincent nodded. "She must really trust us to let us know that powerful technique. We felt what it could do"

Zoe half laughed. "She had no choice, but yes. She must have really trusted us to let us know that terrible power. I hope that no other stupid demons in the future will know about that, then they will try and do something stupid like to resurrect that power"

Vincent agreed. "Yes. It must become a secret to guard with our lives" he offered a hand to her and after a second Zoe took it.

"This secret will die with us" she agreed.

The twins smiled up at the constellation and they both did something that would have shocked everyone, even the twins themselves a few days ago, but under the circumstances it seemed like the right thing to do.

They prayed.

Simply for Messengers eternal rest and peace and happiness for all who fought Naraku.

Kagura looked down at her twins from the roof of their castle, she held her fan in her hand and opened it smoothly. Kanna sat next to her and they sat in friendly silence.

Kanna held her mirror as always but then she put it down and asked quietly "Kagura, when we died I think I remember some sort of presence like just before and after the sacred jewel brought us back to life"

Kagura looked down at her sister. "Yeah?" Kanna nodded. Kagura smiled slightly "Me too. You think it was Messenger?"

Kanna shrugged "Maybe, but wouldn't she have told us that before she…died?"

Kagura shrugged this time "Maybe it wasn't so important. I am very grateful to her as now Naraku cannot come back and torment us. You remember, he was going to take us back into his body"

Kanna shivered and Kagura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Filthy beast" she commented. She saw her children pray and quickly sent thanks in a short prayer herself to Messenger. Kanna copied after a second.

Then she whispered an idea in her sister ear. Kagura looked surprised "That's a good idea, Kanna. Let's get to it"

Kanna aimed her mirror at the centre of the courtyard and Kagura opened her fan and aimed then fired her blades at the light. The combined magic's made a solid ice like pillar but it was made of crystal. Kagura tilted her head then started chopping with her blades slowly and carefully.

Sesshomaru came outside just in time to see the finished design. The pillar was of Messenger. Her long hair and wings were perfectly life like if only it wasn't made from crystal it may have fooled someone into thinking that the statue was real.

The sisters smiled at each other and Sesshomaru put an arm around his mate and kissed her lightly. "It is amazing"

Kagura blushed and said "I just wanted something to pray to if ever we miss her too much… I know it's stupid…"

Sesshomaru shook his head and placed a flower at the statue's feet. "It is a way to remember our family guardian"

Kanna called over the twins and they also were amazed at the statue, it glowed in the starlight and shimmered with hidden power as the moon shone through it. "It's magical, mother" Zoe said with more feeling than she had ever said anything before.

Vincent nudged her shoulder playfully and she smiled at him and hugged her mum. Kagura returned the hug and Vincent got pushed in by Kanna who could only hug knees but it was enough. Sesshomaru picked up Kanna and then put his arms around everyone and they stayed like that until the sun set and the stars shone like diamonds.

**Awww family hug! What do you think of this then? let me know!**


	20. Loud and Proud

**Miroku, Sango and their family as they get over the battle.**

Miroku and Sango stood at the entrance to the shrine. Miroku took off his glove and threw the thing into a small fire "Good riddance" he said firmly and Sango agreed.

Miroku put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned on his shoulder. "Hey, Miroku?" Sango said "I thought that when we defeated Naraku that I'd be happy… but…"

Miroku squeezed her shoulders and sighed "I am happy that he is gone, but your right. Losing Messenger is a shadow in this light" he kissed Sango's cheek. "I think that she is happy where she is, she wanted to rest after a long time of existing, remember?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "I think so too. Well now we don't have to worry about the Wind Tunnels"

Miroku smiled and he suddenly had an evil thought.

Sango saw a funny look in his eyes "Miroku what are you-" her eyes went wide as she felt his hand on her butt. She trembled in anger then slapped him.

The slap was heard by a lot of the village as well as the shout "You pervert!"

Lilly and Rashell heard it from their house and burst out laughing. They were on the floor laughing by the time they got control back.

"I swear if they weren't married Mum would have slapped his face off" Lilly said with a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

Rashell was holding her sides that were hurting from all the laughter. "I know, right!" she calmed down and then said "I think short hair suits you"

Lilly reached up and touched her newly cut short spiky style that Kagura had given to her whiles saving her life. "I'm not used to it"

Rashell waved her excuses aside. "Think of it this way; now we're are really identical twins!"

Lilly frowned at her enthusiasm. "That won't work" she said pulling off her glove and beads and putting it in the fire. Rashell did the same with hers. "Everyone can tell us apart"

Mhitto came in with Benvolio squealing on his shoulders. "Hey girls!" he said. He had a cut that would eventually heal but scar on his face, it was along his jawline and made him look a little bad-boy-like.

"Hey Rashell get this little pest off me!" he said to the nearest twin.

The girl looked insulted "I'm Lilly!"

"Oh, sorry. You look really alike now"

Lilly got a smug smiled from Rashell before she got up and pulled her smallest brother off Mhitto's shoulder. "Benvolio behave please" Lilly asked him nicely.

He shook his head and gave her a sloppy kiss on the forehead. "Nice" she said sarcastically. And put him down to wipe her forehead clean.

Rashell laughed and Benvolio leapt into her lap. Mhitto said "You two need dog tags or something so we can tell you apart" he laughed good-naturedly and sat in the empty seat. Benvolio threw a spoon at him. "Alright, kid, I'm done being nice" he pounced on his brother but Benvolio was to quick.

The two were running around the room knocking things over and bumping into each other. Benvolio laughed loud and carefree.

When the three older kids were worn out, they all sat day back to back in a three triangle breathing heavily while Benvolio hid behind the kettle. Mhitto laughed once "Well I'll leave the chasing up to you Lilly"

"I'm Rashell" she said grumpily.

They all burst out laughing again and then they were joined by their parents, Miroku had a big red five finger slap mark across the cheek and a guilty smile on his face. The four kids all laughed again and the adults joined in as child laughter is contagious.

Sango bent down and picked up Benvolio, he leaned across to his dad and gave him a little child slap over Sango's. Miroku sighed and said "You're teaching them bad habits Sango"

Sango smiled and said "But you deserve every one you get from me"

Benvolio nodded and his violet and brown eyes flashed "Bad horny daddy!"

Everyone was shocked into silence.

"Benvolio? Did you just speak?" Sango asked and the twins got up and crowded closer. Mhitto and Miroku leaned over Sango's shoulders to see him.

Benvolio nodded "I like talking!"

Everyone cheered and Benvolio joined in the noise as loud as he could. There was a knock at the door and Rye came in. "Hey" he said and smiled at his friends. "Benvolio has a loud voice doesn't he?" he gave a high five to the four year old.

"Loud and proud" Benvolio said and everyone laughed.

"I need to speak to Rashell" he said and the twins lined up and he said "Rashell, stop playing games you're the one on the left" he turned and walked out leaving the dumbstruck girls.

"How did he…?" Lilly asked, Rashell shrugged and followed him outside.

**Still a cliffhanger, even if its a bad one. Review.**


	21. Eveything and nothing

**Who thinks that Shippo and Souten are an item? MEEEE! Let me know what you think of this one!**

Souten was walking back to her tribe with Shippo at her side. They had to go home to their families now all this was over, Messenger told them to not waste their lives so they had to spend it with loved ones.

Souten was halfway going to blurt out her feelings but she was scared that he would reject her, then their clans would war again.

Shippo was in a similar state, he had always liked Souten and he had found some drawings she had done of him and lots of them had love hearts.

He blushed just thinking about it. Souten saw his blush and went a little red as well.

They stopped at the point where they would go east and west. A crossroad. Shippo was deciding whether or not to ask her about her feelings or to tell his.

Souten hated saying goodbye. She gripped her pike extra hard and looked down. "I guess this is goodbye?"

Shippo nodded "Until next time" they didn't move. "One of us has to go here"

Souten smiled up at him "I know"

Shippo scratched his head "It's just that I think we'll end up standing here for a while if one of us doesn't leave…"

"I know"

"You know everything"

Souten winked at him. They still couldn't move. Either of them. Both were stuck saying the goodbye. "Not everything"

Shippo smiled at her. "What don't you know?"

"Your feelings"

Shippo froze and went red. "I really like you Souten, and not just as a friend-"

"Shippo! If you're out there get inside this minute!" Shippo cringed at the tone his mother used.

Souten laughed "You'd better go before you get grounded"

Shippo gave her a smile that was an apology, a thank you and a goodbye all at once. "Sorry Souten" he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug that turned into a kiss in the same second.

Souten gasped then kissed back.

"Shippo!"

They broke apart and smiled at each other before Shippo ran off to his home.

Souten walked through her own door. "Hey big brother" she greeted dreamily, a wondrous expression on her face.

"What's up with you?" Her brother asked her.

"I kissed Shippo…"

"What!"

Souten hugged herself "Oh kami-sama it was heaven"

Her brother shivered "Girls"

**Short but i needed to give them all an ending.**


	22. Girlfriend engaged

**How do you think Inuyasha's children turned out? did i make them believable? let me know.**

Rye was sitting on a log a little way off from the village. "How did you know it was me?" Rashell asked, with Lilly's short hair that made them look alike, she had even fooled her own parents!

Rey smirked playfully "You may look the same but you smell different" he smiled when he saw her blush.

Rashell looked at him "Is there something different about you?" she wondered out loud.

Rye smirked "Yeah"

Rashell frowned at him. "What?"

"Guess"

Rashell looked him over and then she realised what was different "Hey, no subjugation beads!" she said and Rye smiled.

"Yep, I'm not getting bent anymore" he leaded back and put his hands behind his head. "Mum said that Kiyomi and I have gotten along well enough to have them off, but she warned us. As soon as we slip up we'll have them back on before you can say; jack and the beanstalk"

Rashell laughed "What's a beanstalk?"

"I don't know. Something weird from my mother's birth world" it was no secret that Kagome wasn't born here, but that didn't matter. What she hadn't told them is that it was a time warp they went through so technically Kagome hadn't been born yet…

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rashell asked shyly.

Rye laughed nervously. "I was thinking, now that we have defeated Naraku and got everyone through it, now the Wind Tunnels have vanished, that we could…um" he scratched behind his ears. "Damn why is it so hard to talk to a girl?"

Rashell smiled in sympathy. "Go on, I won't laugh"

Rye looked away, blushing. "I-I like you, Rashell…more than normal…more than a friend…" he was burning red now. He glanced back at Rashell who was red as well. He took courage from the fact that this was awkward and confusing for both of them.

"I think that…that I love you, Rashell"

Rashell gasped and her hands went to her mouth in shock. He smiled at her and held one of her hands in his. "Rashell, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rashell trembled for a second then threw herself at him. "Whoa!" Rye cried out as she tackled him, he hit the floor with her on top of him. She was laughing happily.

"Yes! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend! Yes!"

"Rashell" he said in a warning voice that shut her up for a minute. "You promised not to laugh" and his kissed her.

Not too far away another confrontation was happening. Kohaku watched sadly as Rin packed her things ready to leave. "Must you leave?" he asked softly.

Rin nodded "I love it here but I have to see Lord Sesshomaru, and Lady Kagura. I promised I'd visit in the next few days" she put her ninja costume into her bags.

Kohaku followed her outside and they stood awkwardly both waiting for the other to say goodbye first. Rin managed a smile "Well… see you next time?" she looked up at him and he smiled down at her gently with sad eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Rin held back just as strongly "Kohaku, I can't breathe" she gasped out.

Kohaku immediately let go "Sorry"

Rin put her stuff on Ah-Un's saddle and was about to leave when Kohaku grabbed her hand and pulled her into another hug. "Kohaku?" she asked surprised. She felt his heart beating really fast through his chest.

"Rin" he sighed and leaned back so he could look her in the eye. "I don't want you to leave… don't speak, just listen" he warned when she opened her mouth to reply. "Rin, I love you, you've known that for a while and now I want to ask you something, something really important"

Rin stared in amazement. "Kohaku?" she asked a little nervous, her heart beating loudly and fast as a humming bird.

He smiled at her and got down on one knee.

Oh Kami-sama! Rin thought in shock. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Rin, will you stay here with me and be my wife?"

Rin gasped and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes" she whispered. She laughed then said it louder "Yes!"

Kohaku grabbed her waits and swung her around the air laughing and smiling together. Rin reached down and kissed him strongly, so strongly that he fell over. They laughed on the floor and then Kohaku cursed quietly.

"Shit" he pulled her bag out from under them and they both knew that her stuff was crushed. "Sorry"

Rin tossed the bag aside and said "I won't need that anymore" Kohaku Kissed her again and then they ran to tell the others the news.

**Aww a wedding! sweet, I tried to pair most of them up so there is a hint of future after this story ends. :)**


	23. A Wolves true love

**Who does Night love...? find out!**

Kagome and Sango screamed when they found out that Rin and Kohaku were getting married. They hugged them both and everyone congratulated them both.

Rin smiled the entire way through the small celebration. "Thank you all so much"

Miroku clapped Kohaku on the back. "So is Rin staying with us or are you both going to be wandering birds?"

Rin and Kohaku looked at each other and smiled "I'll get back to you on that" Kohaku said and that earned another round of laughs and drinks.

Rye and Rashell told everyone that they were dating and got their own round of hugs and congratulations . Kagome whispered to them both "It's about time"

Miroku brought out the best sake he had and a party was soon underway.

Kiyomi took one sip of the stuff and took a breather outside. "How can they drink that stuff?" she wondered holding her head in annoyance, it was already buzzing. Her mother had told her that she was alcohol intolerant. Whatever that meant!

She sat down and breathed the night air and used her spiritual powers to cleanse her blood of the horrid stuff. "Why did I take that crap?" she cursed and lay down.

Her ears twitched when she heard soft footsteps then a scent a second later. Oh joy, not him! "Whatdoya want" she asked before he had even thought of something to say.

Night scratched his head and said "Even though you're drunk you still can tell it's me?"

Kiyomi got up and glared at him "I aint drunk!" she drew her weapon and growled "Don't insult me like that again!"

Night took a step back then thought of something. "How about a duel?" he said pulling his sword from its sheath. "The winner gets to make one request that has to be followed"

Kiyomi eyed him suspiciously "What are you playing at?" she asked warily.

He shrugged and said "Well if you're too scared…"

Kiyomi growled and struck with her spear that he only just dodged. "I fear nothing!" she snarled as she pulled the spear out of the ground. Night almost regretted fighting her as she was astonishingly good for a girl and a half-demon.

Soon she had him weaponless and on the run from her spear and claws. He turned to face her but she was gone then something dropped onto his shoulders flattening him.

He gasped and tried to get up but a sharp spear point drove into the ground by his head. He looked up to see Kiyomi straddling him with a smug smiled on her face and the spear in her hands. "Learnt that from my mother, I win" she said and got up.

But when she was halfway up Night tangled their legs and held her hands above her head and sat on her middle. "I didn't submit" he reminded her and she spat at him. "Oh, mature" he groaned and wiped it away with one free hand. "Learnt this from my dad"

She growled at him but couldn't shake him off, she submitted with a pout and as soon as she was up she stormed off. "Kiyomi!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at him and kept walking.

Night winced at her tone. Wow, I really made her mad. He saw her Coming Darkness compact into its little penny necklace form and he picked it up by the chain so he wouldn't burn his fingers if it rejected him as a anti-friend. He sheathed his own sword and slowly followed her scent.

He found her sulking by a river bend.

"Kiyomi?"

"What?" her ears were back in anger and there was a growl in her throat.

Night sat next to her and offered her necklace back. "You dropped this" the gold chain caught her eyes and her attention. She snatched it back and held it close to her.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

They sat in silence, the birds tweeted, the river gushed, the crickets and their own breathing were the only sounds in the quiet night.

Night fiddled with his sword handle. "Kiyomi? I won't tell anyone that you got beaten in a fight, I'll keep it a secret"

Kiyomi looked up at him, he was taller than her, she hadn't really noticed before. "Thanks, why are you being so nice?"

Night shifted uncomfortably. "Well… hey Kiyomi? Do I still get my request?" he changed the subject very badly, Kiyomi raised an eyebrow at the less than subtle change of topic.

She shrugged it off "I guess, you did win fair and square" she said not looking at him.

Night though for a second then said "I think I'll save it for later"

Little did know that Koga and Ayami were watching just out of sight and ear shot. Koga smiled and whispered to Ayami "I should have known that it would be Kagome's daughter that he'd fall in love with…"

Ayami laughed to herself. "Well that's another mystery solved, come, let's leave them together for a while" she pulled him away ignoring his protests that it was just getting interesting. "This is why Kagome never wanted to date you" she muttered, if she didn't love him so much she would have slapped him for being so nosey.

Koga smiled sheepishly "Sorry love" he put an arm around her and they looked at the stars, they could hear the celebrations for Rin and Kohaku's engagement start to quieten and the river where his son was faintly, but it was still mostly silent.

"The stars are bright tonight" Ayami said looking up at the new set of stars that shone brighter than any she had seen before. "I wonder if she's celebrating too"

Koga smiled and looked upwards, the sky was filled with bright stars and three shooting stars crossed the sky minutely. "I think that Messenger is happy for Kohaku as well" he gasped along with Ayami when the sky glimmered and a rainbow could be seen.

"A Luna Rainbow!" Ayami whispered in awe. The rainbow glittered and shone like a diamond in the water. "It's beautiful!" she cuddled into Koga as they both remembered the night of their first Luna Rainbow.

"You know what?" Koga said eventually. "I think that Messenger is happy where she is" she smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly for a minute before a wolves howl was heard in the distance.

It was time to leave.

Meanwhile Night was wondering what to do with his free request. He knew what he wanted but was worried that she would reject him. After a long second of thought he said "I have it!"

Kiyomi looked up at him surprised "What? Your request?"

Night nodded, Kiyomi was both curious and scared, I hope he doesn't ask me to do something embarrassing!

Night got on his knees. "Close your eyes and don't hit me" he said.

Kiyomi frowned "That's two"

Night shrugged "Only the first one is, the second one is a… favour"

Kiyomi threw back her head as she laughed "Why would I owe you a favour? You kicked my ass, and I aint to happy about it"

Night shrugged again "Close your eyes now"

Kiyomi shut her eyes and waited. She felt his warm breath on her cheek then his warm lips. She pulled back in surprise holding the cheek he kissed. She couldn't talk, she sat there staring at him in shock. A part of her wanted to slap him, another part wanted to grab his head and kiss him back, and another was running in circles.

"I thought you liked Lilly" she gasped out eventually.

Night laughed "No, she's just a friend. I've always liked you the best" he smiled kindly at her and she went red.

A howl sounded in the distance and Night and Kiyomi heard Koga and Ayami calling for Night. "Night! We're leaving!"

Night sighed and got up. "You can hit me next time you see me" he told her and started to leave. He looked back at her to see her standing still looking a little dazed but her eyes were shining as if she was fighting crying.

Just as he reached the edge of the forest he felt arms around him. Kiyomi hugged his back with her face buried in his shoulder. Night turned around and saw her beautiful face, he reached out and brushed away the tear tracks that were there and slowly, encase she didn't want this, leaned down to her and paused just an inch away from her lips.

Kiyomi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself the rest of the way.

The kiss was warm and sweet and Kiyomi felt her heart and body soar with the strange new feelings, in secret she had always liked Night, but didn't want to tell him when she thought that Lilly liked him too.

She had turned her fancy feelings into anger and scorn, but now they were back stronger than ever while he kissed her.

He pulled back and they stared at each other in each other's arms.

"Night! Get over here!" His mother shouted.

Night suddenly looked really nervous and stepped away "See you soon, then"

Kiyomi nodded and smiled at him as he left. She sat down in shock, what the heck just happened! I kissed Night! And I liked it, he's a good kisser…

She held her cheek again and smiled up at the sky. "Now I have two reasons to like the dark"

**Sweet... what do you think? Final chapter up next**


	24. Horison and the sacred tree

**Final chapter! Please review now! This is my longes and most worked on story yet so be nice when you review please, i'm very proud of it!**

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards one place, they both knew where that place was and both knew that they were headed there even though it wasn't mentioned or spoken of between the two as they made their journey.

Kagome inhaled the scent of blossoms and wood. They had arrived. The sacred tree was blooming. Pink and white blossoms on the same tree as well as a few early fruits.

Kagome smiled, this tree linked her time with the future. She glanced slightly to the left where the bone eaters well was.

"Do you want to go back?" Inuyasha asked, he had seen her look that way and he knew that she missed her mother and brother terribly.

Kagome shook her head "I'm needed here, and if I leave to visit now I'll miss the wedding" Rin and Kohaku's engagement was both expected and a surprise. Now Rin would finally stop wandering and maybe Sango and Miroku and Sesshomaru's twins would be aunts and uncles soon and Sesshomaru a grandfather.

Kagome stood at the base of the tree trunk, gently touching the scar made by Kikyo's arrow when she shot Inuyasha a long time ago.

Inuyasha's hand covered hers and they both sat down and looked at the stars. The angel was directly above the horizon so it looked like she was standing there watching them.

Inuyasha sighed into Kagome's hair. "Safe at last"

Kagome nodded, her cat ears twitched slightly "And we owe it all to Messenger" Inuyasha pulled her head onto his shoulder and linked an arm around her. "Inuyasha? Do you believe what we saw was really kami-sama?"

Inuyasha shrugged "I don't know, Messenger seemed pretty convinced"

Kagome looked down. "When I found out she was an ancestor of mine I wanted to ask her so many questions… it was selfish of me to ask like that so I stayed quiet, but now I would just really like to know about my past…"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "I think that, wherever she is, that she's proud of you. Anyone would be"

Kagome smiled and kissed him softly. "What about you? She knew your father"

Inuyasha frowned slightly "I did want to ask her about what he was like…but I'll meet him one day, I think. I'll find out then"

"I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome murmured before kissing him again.

"I love you" he answered when his mouth was free.

Kagome snuggled closer and he held her back tightly. "I'm so tired" Kagome whispered and her cat ears melted into human ones and suddenly a human Inuyasha was holding a human Kagome. "I feel so off-balance" Kagome whispered feeling for her cat tail that wasn't there anymore.

Inuyasha cradled her close and murmured sweet nothings into her hair. Kagome's hyper cat energy left her at the black moon and she always slept soundly right through the moonless nights. Inuyasha heard her deep breathing and smiled, she was asleep.

His black hair blew in the wind as he guarded her. Exscarra and Tetsusaiga lay side by side and eventually Inuyasha fell asleep also.

And high in the sky, amongst the stars a beautiful angel smiled down at them all.

**The END! At last, tell me how much you all liked this story! Review!**


End file.
